Memories can be a Burden
by A Concerned Individual
Summary: AntiFairies, a deadly disease, and a thirteen year old Timmy Turner with no memory of his godparents. Some crazy things are happening, and now both worlds are in jeopardy. Will Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda pull together to save the day again?
1. More Than Good Friends

MEMORIES CAN BE A BURDEN 

Rating: PG–13 (Rated for character death and _very_ minor sexual references)

By The Crimson Lugia (Fanfiction to be used ONLY with her permission)

DISCLAIMER: "The Fairly Oddparents" and all characters included in this fanfic (except for Mr. Mederv, Linka, & Romja, and I wouldn't really CARE if anyone ever used them anyway…) are copyright to their respective owners – Butch Hartman, Viacom, Nickelodeon etc. TCL owns squat-nada!

Genre: Humor/Suspense

A mostly serious FOP fanfic, but I tried to add some humor in there somewhere. It is slightly morbid however, so stay away if you don't like that kind of stuff. Also, the fic is Timmy/Trixie oriented, so I'm telling you Timmy/Veronica and Timmy/Tootie fans right now- driving a pitchfork through my spine isn't going to change anything! 

This chapter mostly describes the setting in the story, which is important to know, as everyone has aged three years (meaning Timmy is thirteen, and in the eighth grade). 

**~CHAPTER ONE : MORE THAN GOOD FRIENDS**

"Pay attention, son. In a couple years you'll be on your own!" 

13-year old Timmy Turner sat on the couch with his parents. He had just had his thirteen birthday the day before. It was time for his 'growing up' lecture. 

"A growing boy like you needs additional responsibilities!" Mrs. Turner piped up. "It says so right here in the 'Growing Up for Precious Gifts from Above like Yours'  handbook." She pointed at the outrageously large tome in her hands.

"We let you off the hook easy when you were a clueless 12-year old boy." Mr. Turner acknowledged. "But now you're a not-so-clueless 13-year old boy and every time you do something wrong we'll have to punish you more severely!"

"I know, dad."

"And Timmy, whatever happened to your goldfish?" His mother asked.

Timmy looked over at the empty goldfish bowl on the table by the couch. It was funny, he couldn't seem to recall ever having goldfish at all. In fact, a lot of things were confusing him. Like, why did he still wear pink hats and shirts? He was far too old to be doing that, and now that he was in middle school, the other kids were starting to make fun of him for it. 

"I don't know." He stated, simply, and that was that.

He boarded the bus the next morning, feeling indifferent- at least, until he saw his crush of three years, the ever-popular Trixie Tang, smiling up at him. His eyes fell on the empty seat next to her. It was practically calling his name…

"Timmy… _Timmy…"_

Oh, wait. It was Trixie doing that.

"Hi, Timmy!"  She called out, breaking the silence. Timmy felt his blood pressure skyrocket as he made his way over to the empty seat next to her. 

"Hey, Trix'." Timmy greeted, taking the vacant area beside her. "You hyped about Ms. Waxelplax's big test?" 

"Not really. Her tests are easy… unlike some teachers' I could mention, like that horrible psychotic Denzel Crocker that we had a few years ago." Trixie replied, manicuring her fingernails evenly and with a scary amount of precision. Timmy cleared his throat, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Yeah… I'm glad we have a new teacher this year. Ms. Waxelplax isn't exactly what I'd call a perfect teacher, but she beats Crocker by a mile. But isn't it weird that we got our elementary school principal as our eighth-grade teacher?"

"You can say that again! …Hi, Veronica!" 

Timmy winced in displeasure upon hearing that name. Trixie's slightly eccentric friend always had to interfere whenever they were striking up a good conversation.

"What-_ever_." Veronica scoffed, her nose in the air.

"What's her problem?" Timmy asked once the blonde was out of earshot.

"She just doesn't approve of my hanging out with you… That's all." Trixie responded haughtily, starting to sigh sadly, gazing out the window. "It's raining." She announced, blandly, for lack of anything better to say. Timmy could tell she was suddenly put down.

"Are you guys even friends anymore?"

"I don't know. She sure doesn't _act_ like it." Trixie pressed her face against the glass of the bus window, watching the rain gather into little puddles on the side of the street. "We've been best friends for four years. You'd think she'd show a little more respect towards people _I _like, even if she doesn't think the same of them..."

Timmy nodded, barely standing to see her in a gloomy mood. "I know what you mean. Chester and AJ don't always like it when I hang around you all the time. They think someday I'll abandon them and all my old friends just because I finally get to be friends with the girl I really like! I mean, sometimes it's…" He paused, realizing what he had just said. Trixie was looking at him strangely. "Uh, I mean… It _is_ raining." He murmured, glancing out the window with faked interest. His company nodded, slightly disappointed that he had strayed away from the subject.

_'This is it! It's now or never.'_ Timmy took a deep breath, gathering up his courage.

"Listen… Trixie?"

"Yes, Timmy?" 

Heart pounding, the boy began… "You know, we've been friends for five months. And I know you're probably not interested in me in anything but a friend. But… uh… you see… There's something I wanted to ask you… That's been building up for a while…"

Trixie saw it coming. She didn't know what gave it away: His shaky stuttering tone of voice, his crimson cheeks or the fact that he'd had a not-so-secret crush on her for years.

"You're asking me out, aren't you?" She asked, interrupting him. He closed his mouth, first letting out all the air that had built up inside of him.

"That's… basically it." He managed to squeak, his voice small and his eyes on the ground, awaiting her response.

"…Oh, I thought you'd _never_ ask!" She couldn't help blurting, a giddy smile starting to form on her pretty face. "I'd love to! How's tomorrow night sound?"

Timmy's eyes snapped open. "Really?" He asked, his voice barely finding its way out of his throat. "_Really_ really?" 

"Of course! …You know, I've… kinda liked you for a while, too." She admitted. It was her turn to shift around nervously. "I, uh…  I… Er, anyway, um… We can make plans over the phone! …Or in history class, when everyone else is asleep…"

Timmy chuckled, remembering the dullness that was the history of Dimmsdale. "Great!" He exclaimed, not having anything else to say. He suddenly gulped and took off his pink hat, staring at it blankly. "Uh… You'll want me to look cooler for then, won't you?"

"Believe me, it's fine!" Trixie argued. "If you want to know the truth, I couldn't care less. So what if Tad, Chad, or Veronica find out? I'll always be more popular than _them_." Though Trixie had gained many better qualities in later years, she still had an uncanny fascination with popularity. 

"I just can't believe it! You've been rejecting me since the fifth grade!" Timmy was saying.

"Oh, come on! That was three years ago!" She protested in self-defense, giving him a friendly shove on the shoulder. "You're so judgmental!"

The boy huffed in response. "Oh, come on!" 

This soon broke out into a playful poking fest, which of course, made several stop to stare. Veronica watched from a few seats down, right beside an equally baffled Tad and Chad.

"I still can't believe Trixie likes to associate with those loser creeps…" Veronica mumbled, trying to think of a way to get back at her ex-best friend. Finally, she stood up in the aisle, waving to get peoples' attention. "HEY! Resident geek Timmy Turner and formerly popular Trixie Tang are officially AN ITEM! You heard it from Veronica! START GOSSIPING!" She shrieked. Everyone else fell silent as they watched Veronica confusedly.

"Heyheyhey! Sit down while the vehicle is in motion, young lady!" The bus driver snapped.

Veronica reclaimed her seat as she glared spitefully over at her ex-best friend and ex-crush, oblivious to the world around them as they talked quietly… And she wasn't the only one who disapproved of what was going on. Chester and AJ, Timmy's best friends for as long as they all could remember, watched the scene from afar, frowning.

"And if he falls in love with her, it can be assumed…" Chester began.

"His very days with us are history!" AJ chorused.

They both joined in for the final line. "In short our pal is _doomed_!"

The bus slowed to a halt outside Dimmsdale Jr. High, as the kids filed out of the bus and walked at their own pace towards the school.

It was lunchtime the next day. Timmy collected his daily mush and sat down at his table with Chester and AJ. It was his first 'class' with them, so they hadn't had the chance to note his change-of-clothing yet.

Chester glanced upwards casually at Timmy, then gaped and dropped his spoon in shock. "Dude! You haven't worn those clothes in forever!"

Timmy looked down at his attire. The white shirt with the red jacket, the jeans, and the actual sneakers, although they were a few sizes larger. He'd even found the shades and the pinky ring, which didn't need replacing even with his growth spurt. 

"Don't be getting popular on us again!" AJ reminded him. Chester nodded.

"I kinda miss the pink hat, though. It made Timmy… Timmy." His blonde friend pointed out. 

"Oh, come on, PINK?" Timmy demanded. "You know how many awkward questions I get about that?"

"Hi, Timmy!" 

Trixie Tang took the seat on Timmy's right. She set down her tray and stared at him hard, as if trying to remember something.

"Haven't you worn those clothes before?" She asked.

"You like 'em, Trix'?" He asked in response, a lovesick smirk on his face. Chester and AJ rolled their eyes. Same old Timmy.

"I was just fine with your old clothes, thank-you." She replied, opening her lunchbox. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "…BROCCOLI? SPINACH?"

"Trade?" AJ offered, holding up his liverwurst. 

"Done and done! _Ewww…_" She thrust her greens on his tray. "I can't bear to look at that horrible stuff."

"I can." The black boy smiled. "Mmmm… Good for your colon!" He dug his fork into the leafy green mountain of spinach.

The other three tried their best to ignore him. "Anyway, Trixie, about tonight… It's still on, right?"

"Definitely, Tim." She replied quickly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

She pecked him on the cheek and returned to her lunch. 

"Earth to Timmy, Earth to Timmy! Come in, Timmy!" Chester repeated. Timmy was hovering in midair above his seat, little hearts circling around his forehead.

"We've lost him." AJ sighed.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Chester demanded. "Why?! Why?! WHY?!?!" 

By this time Chester had gained the attention of the whole cafeteria, but sooner or later everyone forgot about it and turned their attention back to their lunches. 

"…Hey, I should've signed up for drama." He grinned, exposing his straight, brace-less teeth.

The instant Timmy stepped through the door that day, his parents ran up to him, sporting binoculars, a giant styrofoam finger and baseball caps.

"Oh Timmy!" His dad called. "Your mother and I are going to a baseball game and are going to test your not-so-clueless 13 year old boy skills by leaving you here alone-"

"WOOHOO!"

"With Vicky!"

"NOOOO!"

The 18-year old herself barged through the door, looking overly sweet and innocent.

"We'll have fun, won't we, Timmy?" Vicky asked him, her voice cracking upon the word 'fun' and her smile transforming into a teeth-baring snarl.

"Nooo!" Timmy sprawled out on the floor, grabbing his parents' ankles. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"Sorry, Timmy, but we only bought two tickets." His dad explained.

"Besides, you get to stay with Vicky!" His mother added.

"BYE TIMMY!" 

They both pranced out the door without a care in the world. The door shut and Vicky's faked innocence melted away.

"Listen up, Twerpo. I've got a lot of homework to do tonight…" She explained through clenched teeth. "Which means, you've got a lot of MY homework to do tonight! START WORKING!"

"You can't boss me around like that anymore, Vicky!" Timmy declared. "_I'm_ thirteen. I'm in the eighth grade now!"

"Well, guess what, dork? I'M STILL THE BABYSITTER! Now get me a chocolate shake!"

"Okay, okay… Sheesh."

He returned a few minutes later and handed it to her.  "May I PLEASE go sit upstairs and my room and not do anything now?" He asked sarcastically with enunciation on the 'please'. 

"Lemme think… NO!" She pointed to a HUGE pile of books. "That's my homework." She aimed her finger at the TV. "That's my program." She balled her hand up. "This is my fist!"

"But… I have something to do tonight!"

"Don't care!"

Timmy closed his eyes, trying to think of something that might work.

"I'll do your homework when I get back!"

Vicky ignored him.

"Come on, please?" 

Still no reply.

Timmy fell to the floor on his hands and knees. "PLEASE VICKY! You gotta let me out!" He begged. "I'll do anything! I've got a date with Trixie Tang! I've been looking forward to this all day! PLEASE!" 

Silence.

Timmy hung his head and walked over to the pile of Vicky's homework.

"…Anything?" She suddenly asked, slyly.

He bit his lip and turned around to face her. What's the worst that could happen? "Uh… sure."

Vicky pulled out a pink flamingo suit out of nowhere. It just seemed to materialize from her suspiciously small pockets. "Put this on."

He sighed in relief. "Ok-"

"And these."

She handed him a bag full of cosmetics and makeup. His relief faded. "…?"

"And then prance around the room – oh, oh, swinging your hips!" Vicky doubled over in laughter. 

"You can't take any pictures-" He warned her.

"Sure, sure, whatever-" And she burst out into more ridiculed laughter. He sighed, and swiped the pink flamingo suit and makeup bag out of her hands. "Gimme those!" He growled, and stomped up to his room to change.

He got a better chance to look at the flamingo suit while he sat on his bed and laid it out over the bed sheets. It was very poorly sewed in some parts, especially the chest, which stuck out too far, looking like… some kind of… _incorrect_ growth. He mumbled at the thought. Ever since Vicky came into his life, it seemed like it went right down the drain. Where did it all start to get better? He couldn't remember. He searched his brain for an answer, but there was none.

I mean, his life was better now, right? Even if he still had Vicky as a babysitter, everything else about his life was golden… He had lots of friends, some popularity, and best of all, THE Trixie Tang as HIS girlfriend. What was missing? WHAT? 

Maybe it was Mr. Crocker. After all, he hadn't had that crackpot for a teacher for two whole years! Him and his crazy theories about FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!!!

Timmy chuckled to himself as he thought about that. He knew one day he'd look upon his memories of that lunatic and laugh. 

_'In the real world, two plus two equals four. But who cares?'_

_'If they wanted to, a fairy could make two plus two equal… FISH!'_

_'If they wanted to, fairies could make it so HUMANS were the dominant species!'_

What an idiot.

Timmy laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, Vicky and the flamingo forgotten.

"I almost miss Crockpot, even if he was a lunati-"

He stopped himself in mid-sentence. Rewinding his thoughts, a quote re-played itself in his head.

_'If they wanted to, fairies could make it so HUMANS were the dominant species!'_

Where did THAT come from?

He shook his head. He couldn't remember. So weird. Lately he kept remembering things with no explanation. It was almost like someone had deleted some of his memories as if by magic.

Mumbling under his breath, Timmy welcomed an early sleep, filled with non-copyrighted movie parodies and some strange green-haired idiot.


	2. The Illness Strikes

"TWERP!"

Vicky glared at the motionless adolescent. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about him for two whole hours. He was supposed to be making a fool of himself with a girly flamingo costume! She had already gathered a news crew and Chet Ubetcha outside the house with cameras and reporters.

He was curled up in a little ball on his bed, fast sleep. Grinning evilly, she crept closer. He didn't awaken. With an evil smirk, she grabbed his undies and yanked.

"YOWCH! VICKY!" Timmy yelled. "What was that for? And… HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP?!"

He glanced over at the clock, half-anxious, half-terrified. 6:21 already?

"I'M 45 MINUTES LATE ALREADY!" He exclaimed. "Trixie's gonna kill me!" He got up and ran for the door. "I gotta go!"

"Hold on a second!"

Vicky stood in his way, waving the flamingo costume around in one hand and the bag of make-up in the other. "You aren't going anywhere…"

"VICKY! I gotta go! Come on, move it!" 

Timmy glanced around nervously for anything, ANYTHING that might help. Finally, he realized something… the door.

"Look! A monkey!"

Vicky turned around immediately and Timmy slammed the door to his room and turned the lock.

"HEY! There's no monk- Wait a minute! LET ME IN! This is your BABYSITTER speaking!"

Despite Vicky's shouts, he toned her out completely, flopping down on his bed. "Geez!" He exclaimed. "This is ridiculous! I can't leave my room because of Vicky, but I can't stay in here because of Trixie!" He turned his attention to the window. Maybe he could climb out?

"Uh-huh… Perfect."

He opened the window. Outside, he saw the whole cast of Dimmsdale's news channel… And Chet Ubetcha.

"Good evening Dimmsdale! I'm Chet Ubetcha, live from the house of a local, where he's being trapped inside his room by a deranged babysitter trying to make him dress up like a female flamingo!"

Timmy shut the window immediately. "No way am I going out there." He huffed. "Then they'll know my identity and I'll be called 'flamingo boy' for the rest of my life! What do I do? What do I do!?"

He did the only thing he could think of at the moment. 

He flopped down on the bed, turned on the radio, and curled up in a fetal position while sucking his thumb.

_THUD. THUD. THUD._

Heavy footsteps could be heard from miles away as Jorgen Von Strangle paced the halls of the Fairyworld Medical Center. Fifteen fairies had come down with some strange, foreign disease in just a matter of days.

"Doctor, I do not see why I was summoned here." He bellowed in annoyance. The nervous fairy doctor flipped through the pages of his notebook, gulping, hoping Jorgen wouldn't get too angry.

"Well, you see Mr. Von Strangle sir… we've done research on it all week, and we've come to one conclusion."

"And what is that?"

"We have no idea what this sickness is."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Oh, uh…" The doctor pushed his specs back up on his nose and flipped through a couple more pages, trying to read what he had scribbled down in scrawled handwriting. "I read that you are the sole guardian of the Anti-Fairyworld, correct?"

"Ever since that other guy took off. I check on the Anti-Fairyworld every week. I have other, more important things to do, you know."

"Yes, that's what I thought. We have reason to believe the Anti-Fairies are behind the creation of this disease. See, the sickness itself appears to have no source- but we have detected large amounts of black magic in the air around the infected fairies... And only the Anti-Fairies can use black magic."

"Ah. But-" Jorgen suddenly glowered at the fairy before him. "What haven't you told me?!"

"All the Anti-Fairies escaped this morning." The doctor blurted before he could stop himself. "Eh-heheh… No fault of mine, of course! They just became too powerful, and the magical seal containing them was broken."

Jorgen stared at the doctor in surprise. "YOU IMBECILE!" He finally bellowed. He bent over to look the other fairy in the face, his staff-like wand beginning to glow. "So, you summoned me here to round up all the Anti-Fairies? That's it, isn't it?"

"Actually, no. We'll never be able to re-contain them all. That magical seal was the most powerful one we had…" The doctor bit his lip. "So, in reality… We have to destroy them. Scramble the fairies. Gather them all up and tell them what's going on. We may have to declare war on our anti-selves."

Jorgen stood up. His large wand stopped glistening and he held it normally again. "Why did you not say that in the first place?" He grumbled. 

=NUCLEAR POOF!=

Jorgen re-appeared outside the gates of Fairyworld, standing beside the bridge to Earth. 

"ATTENTION ALL PUNY FAIRIES!" He boomed, causing the world as we know it to quake. "COME OUT HERE AT ONCE!"

"Just a few more minutes, daddy. I know he'll show."

"Trixie, it's been an hour. Look, I want to go home, and I know you do too."

Trixie's father slumped down on the steering wheel, bored to death. This 'Timmy' still hadn't shown. 

"Maybe he just forgot." He suggested. Trixie stuck her nose in the air and turned away.

"Timmy wouldn't forget." She grumbled. "He'd never forget. Maybe he's just busy."

"Too busy just to call us?" Her father demanded. "Come on. Let's just go home."

"Just two more minutes!"

"Nuh-uh! No more minutes! We're heading straight home!"

Trixie glared out the window, tears welling up in her eyes. Had he really forgotten?

She shook her head of this thought, reassuring herself that it was a completely ridiculous thing to assume. There was probably a very good reason why he hadn't shown yet. 

"I should call him." Trixie murmured. She picked up her cell phone, turned it on, and dialed in Timmy's phone number. Nobody answered on the other end. She put her phone away and continued to give the window a blank and empty stare. She wasn't looking out the window. She was looking IN the window, watching her face turn from determined to worried and sad.

"It's all right, Trix'. There'll be others." Her father said in an assuring tone.  She took it the wrong way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. "Are you saying he isn't good enough?"

"Well, in all honesty, he certainly hasn't made a good impression on me so far. It's 7:00, an hour after your arranged 'date', and he STILL hasn't shown. Not so much as a single phone call!"

"He probably just… couldn't come and… maybe he doesn't know my cell phone number…" She lowered her voice to an inaudible level. "_Even though he has it memorized_…"

"If the thought makes you feel better." 

_"__V-I-C-K-Y  
The sound of her name makes the little kids cry  
Ahhh!"_

Timmy tossed a small toy basketball against the wall in boredom as he listened to the radio. At least it was one of his favorite songs, and it DEFINITELY corresponded to his mood right now.

_"Hey Vicky you're so so icky  
Just the thought of being around you makes me oh so sicky  
Hey Vicky won't you please explain  
Why you get so much enjoyment out of causing kids pain?"_

"Just how does he know Vicky?" Timmy demanded. "Chip Skylark must be some kind of psychic!"

_"Oh oh oh  
A chick who's just plain mean  
A sour sweet sixteen  
She's a fire breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans_  
_Ewwww!"_

Before he knew what he was doing, Timmy was bent down in his closet, searching through his piles of albums and his old Crimson Chin comic books.

"'Assorted Photographs from the Life of Timmy Turner'. Yeah, this sounds promising." Not really sure what he was searching for, he took the book with him as he laid back down in bed, turning the pages slowly as if he were carefully looking for something.

The first thing he laid his eyes on was a familiar scene. An 8-year old version of him sitting at the table in front of a huge plate of spinach while his father tape-recorded every last second of his precious childhood.

He turned the page.

There was him –with a toilet plunger- and a certain orange-haired teen – with soda and a whole plate full of food.

"The beginning of my nightmare." He grumbled.__

_"Ewwww  
Hey Vicky won't you tell the truth  
How'd we ever get the bad luck to be stuck with you  
Oh Vicky can we say one thing  
It's your super total yuckiness that makes us wanna sing."_

"You're so right, Chip." Timmy mumbled. "It's almost as if I know you."

With each turn of the page came a gloomier image than the last.

_'Me and Vicky on Halloween when my parents were out of town. We were the pirate and the ballerina. She was the pirate.'_ Read one. 

"That's dumb!" Timmy suddenly exclaimed, feeling even more offended. "This book is full of nothing but memories that are BEST forgotten!"

In frustration, he flung the album beside him, not bothering to look at what page it had opened to- the very last page. This one read:

_'Cosmo and Wanda, the greatest godparents ever.'_

"We're going to war?"

Cosmo clung to his pink-haired wife, already scared. "WAAAANNNNDDAAAA!" He whined. "I don't wanna go to war! Mama told me all about them! They're violent and bloody and mindless and mean…"

Wanda gently detached the terrified fairy from her arm. "It's all right, Cosmo." She tried to comfort him, although she was a little shaky herself. "We'll find a way…"

"Let's go get Timmy!" Cosmo immediately blabbed. "Timmy can wish for it to go away, a-a-and we can do it, and then we'll all be okay!"

"Cosmo, magic doesn't effect other magical items… You know that." Wanda replied. "And… according to Jorgen, this disease is powered by black magic… therefore, we can't do anything about it."

They were floating outside the gates to Fairyworld after Jorgen Von Strangle had called an emergency meeting between all fairies in the universe. All the other fairies had left to prepare for war… only Cosmo, Wanda, and a few other equally terrified fairies remained.

"But we can go get Timmy, if it makes you feel any better." Wanda cooed as Cosmo's breathing started to go hysterical. She hated seeing him so frightened. "Maybe he'll know what to do." At the same time, she contradicted herself on the inside. _'What am I talking about? Timmy's a thirteen-year old kid who's forgotten all about us. He won't have a clue what we should do.'_

Wanda tugged on Cosmo's sleeve. "Come on, Cosmo." She urged. "Let's go."

Cosmo was holding a photo and starting to sniffle. "I still miss him." He whined. "WAHAHAHA!"

"I miss Timmy too, Cosmo. But maybe we'll see him on Earth!"

Cosmo immediately stopped crying. "Timmy? Who said anything about Timmy?" 

Wanda glanced at the photo in Cosmo's hands.

"What's that?" She demanded, pointing at the picture of an ant.

"Carl!" Cosmo exclaimed, as if it was someone everyone should know.

"Oh… THAT Carl." Wanda grumbled, finally remembering. "Don't you miss Tim- Never mind. We have to leave now, Cosmo."

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Cosmo exclaimed, his sadness lifted. (of course, with his memory span, he probably forgot all about the crisis already…)

Wanda raised her wand, and her counterpart did the same. =POOF!= They were gone- and a second later, they stood on the edge of the road, in the middle of a very familiar street.

"This is more like it!" Wanda smiled, looking around. "A neighborhood I recognize!"

"Where is this place?" Cosmo demanded, hiding behind Wanda. She sighed.

"That's Timmy's house." She explained. "This is the same street he lives on! I thought you would know!" 

"What do we do now?" Cosmo asked, glancing around. 

"Well, first we have to find Timmy and restore his memories. And to do that, we'll have to take on our human forms. Remember when we posed as Timmy's parents?"

Cosmo's eyes lit up upon remembering. "Ooooh! So, we just get big, skinny and humany again?"

"Exactly!" 

Wanda lifted her wand. She and Cosmo started to grow. Their arms and legs extended, now thinner and more efficient. Their wings and crowns disappeared and they were left with nothing but their wands, which they both pocketed to disguise their identities.

"There we go! Becoming human is always a real switch, huh, Cosmo?" She asked, looking herself up and down.

There was no response.

"…Cosmo?" 

She finally caught sight of him, hopping down the sidewalk and towards Timmy's house without a care in the world.

Meanwhile, a very bored Chet Ubetcha sat in front of Timmy's house, waiting for the boy to come out in the girly flamingo suit.

"Isn't there ANYTHING at all in this town more interesting than just sitting here?" He grumbled. "Well, we're STILL live, and nothing has hap-" His attention was caught on something out of the corner of his eye, eager for a distraction. "This just in! A dog is urinating on a nearby fire hydrant! Let's go!"

Chet and the news crew left Timmy's front lawn and instead headed all the way down the street, where a small dog was indeed doing some business. 

Timmy jerked upwards. "My 'the Newscasters are gone' senses are tingling!" He headed to the window and opened it. 

"No newscasters? No Chet Ubetcha? No taunts of 'flamingo boy' for the rest of my life? Awesome! Now's my chance!"

He climbed out the window and used the bricks as footrests until he reached the ground.

"YES! I'm free! I'm free! Free from the evil clutches of-"

Trixie's limo drove by and stopped inches in front of him. Timmy gulped.

The window rolled down, revealing Trixie, looking very upset.

"T-T-T-Trixie? Uh, listen… about tonight…"

"You were here all along?" Trixie demanded. Timmy immediately started to babble.

"But- flamingo- Chet Ubetcha- Vicky- Dreaming- I couldn't come! My evil babysitter was holding me hostage! You've got to believe me! You- WAAAH!"

Vicky pushed Timmy out of the way. "Let's just get a few things straight, mysterious stranger. As long as Twerp here is in MY care, you won't be making any plans with him! In my special Babysitting Policy, I clearly state that Timmy cannot date and/or make plans with people I don't know. So, basically, you'll have to wait another day." 

"Oh… Well, that's ok, Timmy. We were _only_ waiting an hour." Trixie knew it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help her growing annoyance. "You could've called, or something."

"Well, I guess you should've looked more into Twerp's laziness when you agreed to date him." Vicky hissed. "Now you can just head on home… or we can do this the hard way!"

Without saying another word, Trixie rolled up the window. She needed to sort out her emotions before deciding what to do.

"Ok, dad. I'm ready to leave."

"Finally!"

Trixie sped away, leaving Timmy coughing in the dust trail left by the screech of the wheels. Vicky stood, menacing and satisfied, knowing she'd scored big time. Vicky – 1, Timmy – 0. 

"VICKY!!!" He screamed, angrier than he had ever been in ages. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!"

"You escape from my clutches, I ruin your life. That's the way it works." She told him. "Now, I do believe… YOU STILL HAVE SOME HOMEWORK OF MINE TO DO!"

"Fine, Vicky." He said with surprising calmness, but his face was still red and his blood was still boiling.

They walked inside, and Vicky shoved the kid in the direction of her homework.

"GET IT DONE and I won't have to tell your parents you snuck out of the house!"

Timmy stood before the mountain of books and papers.

"You want your homework done??"

He grabbed the first textbook on the stack… opened it up to the correct page… and then ripped it out. Just like he did with the next page. And the next. And the next.

"HEY!" She exclaimed. "WHAT are you DOING?!"

Timmy ignored her and continued with what she was doing. 

Vicky was at his side in a flash, seething with rage. She lifted him off the ground by the collar of the shirt and looked him in the eye.

"You… are one dead twerp."

Watching this happen was a seemingly-normal man, other than the fact he was quite scrawny and his hair was bright green. He had found his way inside without much difficulty, for the front door had been left ajar. Neither of the two at war noticed him as he walked in. In fact, they had no knowledge of his presence until he spoke.  

"HI, TIMMY!"

Vicky dropped Timmy in shock, and Timmy rubbed his sore behind. "Who are you?!?" He demanded.  

The stranger's eyes got big and watery. "Timmy? You mean… you don't recognize me? NOOOOOOO!" He burst into tears.

Timmy stared at him, eyes wide. He didn't know what disturbed him more, the high-pitched edge to this guy's voice or its haunting familiarity that he couldn't quite put a finger on.    


	3. Return of an Old Threat

Cosmo continued to sob hysterically while the other two watched. Vicky shot Timmy a look that said 'I'll deal with you later, punk' and headed to the green-haired intruder, rolling up her sleeves.

"Who the heck are you?" She demanded. Cosmo sniffed.

"Not a fairy!" He exclaimed immediately. "DEFINITELY not a fairy!"

"Well, now that we've got THAT straightened up…" Timmy cut in, still in rage. "Would you mind explaining why you're here?"

"Oh, uh…" Cosmo blanked out, searching for a way to explain the situation to his previous godkid. His mind was empty… but what else is new?

"I… uh… I work at the cheese factory." He blurted, unable to come up with a better answer.

"…And?"

"And, uh… I was wondering if… I could borrow your…" He paused. "…Cow."

"We don't have a cow." Timmy grumbled, now just annoyed.

"Oh." Cosmo shrugged. "Then I guess I'm just wasting my time." 

He skipped out the front door, closing it behind him. Wanda ran up to him, not without tripping a few times.

"COSMO! We weren't supposed to confront him yet!" She put an arm around his shoulder for support, making him stagger backwards a little bit. "Sorry, still haven't gotten this running thing down." Both were still a tad unstable. 

"He, he, he… He didn't recognize me, Wanda!" Cosmo exclaimed, gripping her by the collar of her shirt. "He didn't remember meeeeeeeee-"

"Of course not, Cosmo. Jorgen terminated all memories of us from his mind. It's happened lots of times before to all our other godchildren… remember?" Wanda watched his face anxiously. 

Cosmo sniffled sadly. "Timmy's different. Our godparenting jobs have always been failures… But not Timmy! He won us an award! He loves us no matter how many times I mess up! And his hat is pink!" He suddenly remembered something. "But, come to think of it… He wasn't wearing his pink hat."

"Well, uh… I guess he just needed a change. You gonna be ok, Goopy?" She asked him, using a nickname she only used when Cosmo was distressed.

"I knew Timmy wasn't going to recognize me. I really did." Cosmo sighed, looking her in the eyes sadly. "But… I guess… part of me still believed that somehow, he would… as if by magic, or something…" 

"It's fine, Cosmo. We'll restore his memories in time, all right? I promise."

Elsewhere, Fairyworld was singing a different tune. 

The disease had spread viciously, infecting almost 20% of the population. The high concentration of black magic also had an effect on the outside weather. The normally florescent hot pink skies had dulled down to a crispy purple with hints of raven clouds. Jorgen Von Strangle took a few minutes to stare up at the sky, smirking at what he considered to be an improvement in its color.

=POOF!=

"Jooooooorgeeeeen!" The tooth fairy suddenly shrieked, her cerulean hair astray, her eyes sleepless and clouded with worry. "What are you DOING?!!"

"Uh…" Jorgen suddenly felt incredibly stupid, having no idea what he had done wrong. "Sitting? Calmly enjoying a nice afternoon?"

"NICE AFTERNOON!?" Her voice made his eardrums burn with pain. He was almost impressed. "JORGEN, do you KNOW what's HAPPENED TODAY?!"

"Umm… Yes." He hoped it was the right answer. "I declared war on the Anti-Fairies. Is there something I have missed, honey?"

His disoriented girlfriend let out a muffled sob. "Jorgen… a fairy… a fairy died today."

Jorgen shook his head, laughing. "Don't be ridiculous, my little bicuspid. No fairy has died for over 12,000 years." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Wait… It wasn't… because…"

"Yes, it is." The tooth fairy paused to wipe a stray hair out of her face. "It's because of the disease." She paused to catch her breath. "I can't believe you didn't know." She stared down at the floor, and suddenly exploded into hysterical sobbing. "I've never been so terrified in my entire life! WE'LL ALL DIE!!!" 

Jorgen rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not knowing how he should react to her sudden breakdown. 

Timmy woke up the next morning from a dreamless sleep. The framed picture of Trixie smiled at him from the nightstand, and in his semi-conscious state, he turned to smile back at it.

"Hi… Trixie…"

It took him about ten minutes for him to snap out of his daze. The events of the previous day came flooding back to him. Vicky torturing him, Trixie driving away, some vaguely familiar idiot finding his way into his house…

"TIMMY? Come down and eat breakfast!"

Without comprehending anything that he was doing, the adolescent flopped down the stairs, his head a wreck and his eyes still sore from all the time he had spent sobbing the other night. 

"Are you all right, Timmy?" Mrs. Turner asked, worriedly watching her son poke his breakfast cerial with a complete lack of interest. "You haven't touched your food."

"I… I had a bad day."

"But, Timmy, it's only 7:12 in the morning!" She replied, looking at her watch. Timmy sighed. 

"No, I mean, yesterday. I can't remember a cruddier day."

"Well, what happened, sweetie? Maybe we can help."

"No, mom. You can't."

The bus came, and he stumbled onto it, hardly caring as he flopped down in his normal seat. Chester and AJ didn't notice anything wrong with him, being too busy in their horribly-done re-enactment of _Crash Nebula meets the Crimson Chin. _

"I'll take care of this one, Chin!" AJ hollered, making his action figure rise in glory. "TASTE INTERGALATIC LASERS, BRONZE KNEECAP!"

"No, Crash! I can handle this guy."

"Are you kidding!? You got the last guy! It's my turn, Chester!"

"How would you know!? Does your sissy-pants space suit have a built-in clock!?"

"Well at least my main weapon is actually intimidating! Whoever heard of defeating bad guys with an oversized mandible!?"

"The Crimson Chin rules!"

"Crash rules, the Chin stinks!"

Timmy rolled his eyes. There was something familiar about their conversation, but… ah, heck. He was too tired to delve any deeper into his mangled thoughts.

Timmy turned around in his seat. Trixie Tang sat in the very back of the classroom, deeply absorbed in a book she was reading. She noticed him staring and looked up, then turned her head away in disgust. 

"She hates me…" Timmy whispered sadly, unsure of why he was talking to his pencils. They couldn't solve his problems.

He took another backwards glance towards the room behind him. Chester was glaring at AJ and vice versa, the two apparently not having made up after the little dispute. Elmer rubbed at his boil with an eraser, staring up at the ceiling with a dorky smile. Sanjay rested his head on his elbows, eyelids sagging, looking slightly ill. Veronica held a mirror to her face, re-applying her makeup while she waited for class to start. Timmy gave a melancholy sigh and turned around to face the chalkboard, still a bit depressed.

"Good morning, class!" 

Ms. Waxelplax walked into the classroom. She looked the same as she had three years ago- her hair was in the same ridiculous style, and she was still reasonably chubby (but she had lost SOME weight since then).

"Veronica, put your cosmetics away…" She began.

Hesitantly, Veronica consented, first double-checking herself in the hand-held mirror to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Chester! AJ! Quit glowering at each other and face the board!"

They did so, but not without an audible "HMPH!" and an extra glare to top it off.

"You know the rules, Sanjay! Keep your elbows off your desk!"

"But Ms. Waxelplax!" He protested, still with an accent. "I do not feel good!"

"Then you can go to the nurse." She sighed. "I'll write you a hall pass."

Sanjay's eyes widened, and his glasses slid to the tip of his nose. "NOOO!!" He shrieked. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!" 

"Then follow the rules and pay attention!" Ms. Waxelplax ordered. "First off, today… You'll all be taking that big Algebra test…"

Thirty minutes, twenty-nine tests and only twenty passing grades later, Ms. Waxelplax had already gotten them all passed out. 

"Oh, geez. I got a B-." Timmy frowned. "And I studied all night with my parents!" He turned to Chester and AJ. "What did you guys get?"

Unfortunately, his two best friends weren't paying him much mind. 

"How does she get her hair to stay like that?" Chester whispered to AJ, their conflict forgotten.

"Probably an excessive amount of hair spray." AJ replied. "What do you think, Elmer, Sanjay?"

Elmer gave a shallow nod, still somewhat distracted by the ceiling. Sanjay gave an inaudible grunt in response, followed by a mad coughing fit. 

"…You okay, dude?" Chester asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not going to suffocate, are you?"

Sanjay shook his head, and forced a weak smile. "I am fine, Chester, thank you for asking." 

"Sure doesn't sound like it." AJ commented.

And he was right.

The library assistance club had an early closing that day. Elmer, AJ and a few other assorted nerds left the library, talking amongst themselves. Sanjay had suddenly come down with a cold fever and his cough had worsened. They figured he had to rest a while- so naturally they were taking him to the nurse.

"I feel absolutely fine." The stubborn kid kept insisting. "PLEASE, don't take me to that horrible place! _NUUUUUUUU_…"

AJ ignored his pleas of mercy. "You look positively horrible! Come on, we can have the club meeting another day."

Elmer nodded in agreement. "My boil can wait." He said in his horribly nasal voice, drawling out the world 'boil' as he always did. 

"It's a good thing Timmy decided not to come." AJ was saying. "Well, Sanjay, as much as seems to render the reliability of my intellect, I can honestly say that I have NO idea what kind of disease it is that you have."

"I'm not siiiiiiick!" Sanjay whined. "DON'T HOSPITALIZE ME! I DO NOT WISH TO BE BEDRIDDEN!"

They were about halfway to the nurse's office. Sanjay was trying as hard as he could not to pass out, but it was very difficult. He hoped none of the others could hear his ragged breathing or sense his wooziness.

"Look, we're almost there. Just another hundred yards." AJ murmured.

"To where?"

"The nurse's, of course."

"The who?"

"The nurse, Sanjay…?"

"Oh yeah… Yes…"

The office door was barely in sight. The outside world seemed to blur by as the boy felt increasingly light headed. His vision seemed to be spinning. He couldn't focus, nor did he notice the skyrocketing of his temperature. The pain came all at once, then… suddenly… left. His skin stopped burning, and the tight muscles in his chest stopped straining.

Sanjay collapsed to the floor as his breathing came to an abrupt end. The world vanished into nothing. It felt peaceful. Serene. He was floating in a painless world. All the suffering was over.

Timmy sat, eyes widened, as he stared unblinkingly at the television screen. He was in his room on the bed, cowering in fear. It was a sickness, and it was infecting the whole world. Thousands of people had already died. No one knew what caused it… it was almost as if people acquired it by magic.

"This is sad." He mumbled, pulling the blankets up to his neck. He was trembling all over, wondering if he would be next. Hopefully doctors would figure it out, and then he could go back to his worry-free life.

"At least it hasn't affected anyone I know."

As if on cue, his phone rang. Timmy picked it up, grateful for a distraction.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Timmy. It's… it's AJ."

"Hey AJ!"

"Listen, uh, there's something you should know about."

Timmy's eyes increased to twice their normal size. "IS TRIXIE OK!?"

"Trixie's fine. But there's something else you should-"

"YOU'RE GAY?!"

AJ pulled the phone away from him and stared at it, annoyed. "NO! Would you calm down and listen to me?!"

"Sorry."

"……Anyway… uh, we were at the library assistance club this afternoon. Why weren't you there?"

"Oh, I was… grieving. Over Trixie." Timmy sighed. "You have no idea, AJ. I live a terrible life."

"Oh yeah, Timmy. You have it real hard." AJ seemed angry. Timmy was puzzled. AJ wasn't the type to get all sarcastic… "At least you weren't hit by the plague."

"That? Yeah, I'm… happy for that, at least."

"That's not the only reason I called. Sanjay's in intensive care. He passed out in the hallway, stopped breathing entirely. Seconds away from death!  We had to go find someone who knew CPR! Timmy, he won't be the last one, either."  

Timmy stared blankly at the wall. "So what you're saying is that we're all going to die a very quick and painful death?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Outside, in the hall, Timmy's dad caught every word. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in a high pitched voice, sounding not unlike a very frightened little girl. He then collapsed to the floor in an unconscious blob.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you, Mama Cosma!" Cosmo chirped innocently, still sounding as if he were five years old. 

"Anything at all for my little Cosmo-lulu…" She replied, hovering up to the second story. "After all, it's only until your godson comes home from school. Then WANDA can leave." 

The pink-haired pixie herself sat at the kitchen table, humming a random tune while she tried to ignore the fact that there was someone in the same house who hated her guts. Of course, she knew Cosmo couldn't care less. Her husband had been high off of cheese for the past three minutes and was currently skipping around the house instead of using his wings (he had reverted back to fairy form already), for unlike Wanda, he had finally gotten down the concept of walking and running. 

"I forgot how fun this human stuff can be!" He chirped as he came to a halt in front of the refrigerator. He opened the door and pulled out three bags of sugar. Wanda stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Cosmo?!" She demanded. "First of all, what are you doing with all that sugar?! Second of all, why was it in the FREEZER?!!"

"Everything tastes better that way!" Cosmo shoveled several spoonfuls of the stuff down his throat. Instantly he took off at record speeds, literally bouncing off the walls.

"I don't think-" She paused. Cosmo had just done a flawless triple backflip off one of the walls and was now cartwheeling towards the spot where she sat. Alarmed, Wanda held her hands up to block her face in defense, but Cosmo hadn't crashed into her. He stopped on a dime, and was looking up at her with eyes twice their normal size.

"HIIIIII, WANDAAAAAA!" He exclaimed, his face mere inches away.

"Yes, uh, hello, Cosmo." 

They stayed in the same position for a while. Wanda blinked. Cosmo did not. He simply stood there, staring at her with a goofy grin. His wife started to sweat, wandering if there was something wrong with him…. Err… something _else_.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?"

"Course not, pudd'n!" All at once he flopped on the floor, squeaking uncontrollably. 

"That's it. No more sugar for you."

=MUSCULAR POOF!=

Wanda coughed as the fairy dust suddenly vaporized out of nowhere. Jorgen Von Strangle stood a few yards away as the dust cleared, holding his large wand staff, glowering at the two, looking more enraged than he ever had towards them.

"YOU TWO! FAIRYWORLD! NOW!" 

The two nodded, a bit confused, but too scared to argue. 

=POOF!=

"We're in court?" Wanda demanded, confused. Cosmo merely grinned. "Whoopee! Can I be the defense attorney?"

"Cosmo! Wanda! Do you know why you were summoned?" Jorgen boomed, his angry voice reaching every ear for miles around. Every fairy in the universe was gathered around after preparing for war.

"Uh… no." Wanda replied. "And I speak for both me and Cosmo."

"That's fine. You can do all the talking." Jorgen stomped up to her, looking them both intensely in the eye. "Getting back on topic, the Anti-Fairies were in fact the source of this plague. And do you know who their leader is?"

Cosmo took a wild guess. "Santa?"

"WRONG! LET ME SHOW YOU!" Jorgen raised his staff wand. The star at the end became a little screen, which glowed with such brilliance it projected a bigger version of the image on the ceiling of the courtroom. 

"It's the Anti-Cosmo!" Wanda cried. 

"Right you are! Once the magical seal that kept the door to Anti-Fairyworld closed was broken, Anti-Cosmo used the black magic that had built up over time inside Anti-Fairyworld to intoxicate the air around us. No one but the Anti-Fairies can survive a disease of this magnitude." 

"Is there anything we can do? What else do you know about the disease?" Wanda demanded, subconsciously pushing a nervous Cosmo away from her.   

"Not much. Some puny paramedic fairies studied a few victims of the disease and they've determined that nobody infected will last more than a few more weeks. We have very limited time before we're all doomed."

From somewhere in the crowd, the distressed cry of Juandissimo Magnifico could be heard. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted, about to sob. "I AM TOO SEXY TO DIE!"

Jorgen glared at him. "SILENCE, HANDSOME FAIRY!" He turned to face Cosmo and Wanda again. "Find Timmy Turner. Restore all of his memories that we've erased magically. Don't tell me it's against Da Rules. CURSE DA RULES! If we all die, there won't BE any more rules, especially in a world controlled by the Anti-Fairies!"

Wanda shook her head. "WAIT A MINUTE! Why Timmy?"

"For reasons I cannot explain… That kid is the only hope both worlds have." Jorgen lifted his wand, and aimed the powerful beam at both fairies.  "Now, GO!"

With a brilliant flash of light, Cosmo and Wanda were gone. Jorgen's words echoed throughout the Fairy court.

_Find Timmy Turner…_

The bucktoothed boy himself sat in school with ten minutes until the final bell. Elmer and AJ were visiting Sanjay at the hospital, who had briefly regained his consciousness for a while. Chester sat at the back of the room, biting his nails and looking from left to right as if the sickness had taken on a material form and was coming to get him. Trixie Tang still seemed upset. He had caught her looking at him sadly several times, but she'd quickly turn away and glare at the wall. Veronica appeared to be absent, like many others in the class. 

They waited for their teacher in depressing silence. There were too many empty desks whose residents were sick in the hospital. Too many vacant gaps without much hope for survival.

Finally, the door swung open, and in walked… 

"FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!!!!"

…none other than their former teacher, Denzel Crocker.

"Hello, students! Geraldine couldn't make it to school today, because she too is a victim of incredible illness…"

"It's Crackpot!" AJ cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chester wailed.

Even Trixie couldn't stifle a gasp.


	4. Cosmo's Brilliant Ideas

Timmy sat there irritably, glancing up at the clock for the umpteenth time that day. There were exactly ten minutes and twelve seconds remaining- exactly four seconds less than the last time he had checked.

"Well, students, it was just great catching up with all of you, especially Turner." Mr. Crocker stopped in front of Timmy's desk. He looked exactly as Timmy remembered him: Tall, lanky, pale and fairy-obsessed.

"So… Turner… I've been meaning to ask you… How are things going with your FAIRIES!!!?" He demanded, spazzing out on the word 'fairies' like he always did.

Timmy glared back up at him. "For the last time, Crockpot, I DON'T HAVE FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Mr. Crocker started to pace the floor. "Oh really? Now students, I'm sure you're all aware of this horrible disease that's sweeping our nation. The short Indian kid with the weird accent has been infirmed for this reason. Now, such a disease can't just appear without any sort of root, no. It HAS to be the work of… _FAIRIES_!"

BRIIIIIINNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

"Well, class, there is the bell. Now leave me in peace to obsess in what some might call lunacy while I contemplate the sure existence of fairy godparents. GO ON! OUT!"

He didn't need to tell them twice. All at once, every eighth grader in the room burst out of that horrible place, almost panting from the cooped and 'germ-free' environment the school district tried hard to produce. In Timmy's hurry to leave, he bumped into Trixie.

"Sorry, Trixie. Really. I'm really, really sorry." Timmy paused. What was he apologizing for, anyway?_ 'I have to get this over with.'_

He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside for a moment. "I've been meaning to talk to you, and… I realize that what happened the other night was-"

Trixie interrupted him. She started to cry, slowly at first, then uncontrollably. Timmy stared down at her, startled. "Woah! Hold on, I didn't mean-"

"I'm sorry, Timmy!" She exclaimed, as she struggled to stop sobbing. "It's…just… I should've listened more carefully to you when you told me about what happened. It's not your fault. I should've been more considerate. I mean, it's really your rotten babysitter's fault...." 

Timmy smiled, for the first time in days. "That's ok, Trixie. Really."

"It was just… so rotten of me… to assume that you forgot! I know you wouldn't forget!" 

Timmy tried hard to remember what guys in romance movies did in times like this. Much of the time they'd hold her, hug her, tell her it was all right… But, Timmy realized, he was still a tad shorter than her…

_'Ah, heck!'_

With a sudden rush of courage, he pulled her into a gentle hug, hoping she'd be ok with it. And she was.

Neither of them noticed the two younger kids watching them from the shadows.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Asked the pink-haired one.

"Yep! Look! There's Timmy! HEY TIMMY! WE'RE YOUR FAI-"

A middle-school Wanda clamped her hand over Cosmo's mouth. "Not now, you idiot!"

When no one was watching, they transformed themselves into flies and followed Timmy and Trixie out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Timmy!" Trixie called. Both were now in good moods, Wanda noted. It'd be easier to tell Timmy now.

"Bye, Trixie!"

Timmy climbed onto the bus. Two pink and green flies followed him and landed on his hair, waiting until they could be alone with him.

"Hey, dude!" Chester sat down on the vacant seat next to Timmy. He was visibly trembling, teeth chattering, sweating on a large degree. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Timmy sighed in a lovesick matter, his thoughts still on Trixie. "Yeah… But I'm already in Heaven…" He mused before he could stop himself. His eyes became hearts again, and he floated a few inches above his bus seat.

"Timmy? …Oh no! Timmy!" Chester grabbed him and pulled him back onto the seat. "Snap out of it! Did you and Trixie make up?"

"Yep! With the exception of this horrible sickness going around, I couldn't be happier, even if I were visited by two long-lost pink-and-green friends with magical powers!"

"That's oddly specific! Your head is still in the clouds, I see."

About fifteen minutes later, the bus pulled up in front of the Turner residence. Timmy walked towards his house, with two flies in pursuit.

"TIM-"

"Not now, you idiot!" Wanda said again.

They followed him into his house. Up his stairs. Into his room, where he was alone at last.

"OK, now." Wanda released Cosmo's mouth, but he said nothing. "…Cosmo?"

"Oh… right!" Cosmo turned back to his fairy form. "HEY, TIMMY!"

"Hi…" Timmy murmured, dreamily, little hearts still spinning around his head. Finally realizing, he shook his head, and the little hearts dissolved. His eyes fell on Cosmo, and he smiled, noting his wings. "WOW! I really am in Heaven!" He sat there for a few minutes, then yelped. "Wait a minute! Who are you?"

"I'M COSMO! And- Well, maybe this would help more!"

Wanda reverted back to her fairy shape as well. Both lifted their wands and above Timmy's head appeared a giant video tape labeled 'memories of Cosmo and Wanda'. Timmy's head opened up, and the giant video tape stuffed itself into his brain. It closed up again, and his head was back to its normal size.

"Ugh…" He rubbed his eyes, then shot back, as if awakening for the first time. "WOAH! COSMO! WANDA! It's you!" 

Without warning, he grabbed them both into a BIIIIIIIIG hug, half because he was overjoyed to see them, half to make sure they were real and not just some apparition of his imagination.

"WHAT HAPPENED, YOU GUYS?!" He demanded. "Where'd you go off to?"

"Uh… Timmy… Remember? You should have the memory now- on your thirteenth birthday, we were re-assigned and you forgot all about us." Wanda replied. "It's great to see you too, sport, but we've been watching you for days. We haven't been re-assigned yet, because there's a crisis in Fairyworld, just like there is on Earth. The illness is affecting everyone. And worse- Anti-Cosmo lead the Anti-Fairies into doing it in the first place!"

"WOW! This is amazing! I'm the only human being on Earth who knows what's going on!" Timmy suddenly stared at the wall. "AAAAAAAH! Wait a minute- how are we supposed to stop him!? We're all going to die, aren't we!?"

"Uhhh…" Wanda started to sweat, not wanting to discourage him. "Think of it this way, Timmy-"

"YES!" Cosmo grinned idiotically. "In a few weeks, both worlds will be a desolate wasteland ruled by the Anti-Fairies!" 

Timmy slapped himself. "I was afraid of that! Don't you have some sort of plan? ANY sort of idea of how we can defeat them?"

"Nope." Wanda replied, sadly. "Jorgen told us to tell you- not sure why, probably because you're somehow related to all of this, being the most recent godkid of the good version of the leader of the Anti-Fairies, if that made any sense... Maybe he thought you'd have an idea."

Timmy sat there in silence, before suddenly smiling. "I DO have an idea! Wanda, I wish I had a lit candle."

=POOF!=

"Well, now you have a source of light to hold onto when all the people who work at the power plant wither up and die!" Cosmo pointed out. "But what good is it?"

Timmy smirked. "Oh, you'll see!" He lifted the lightbulb above Cosmo's head.

"What're you doing, champ?" Wanda asked, confused.

"Wait for it…" Timmy replied, distraught.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Cosmo suddenly exclaimed. 

Timmy looked at Wanda smugly, but the pink fairy still looked doubtful. "Really, Cosmo? Let's hear it."

"AH'M DOIN' IT, 'SWEET STUFF! Lookit me go! I reckon I've set the new record!"  

Anti-Cosmo grumbled in irritation as Anti-Wanda hit herself on the head with an undoubtedly very heavy mallet for the 3,234th time that day. Sometimes she even made Cosmo seem smart.

"Calm down, would you, dear?" He finally demanded, keeping his language polite even though his hostile tone of voice suggested otherwise. "I'm trying to contemplate world domination and I simply can't with the noise you're creating."

"I don't know why you're makin' such a 'normous fuss over some stupid world domino… ate… shun…?"

"World _domination_."

"Right. Seems real _stupid_ ta me! Without no humans or fairies, we gots no one to scare silly."

Anti-Cosmo laughed, poofing up a cup of tea to enjoy while he spoke. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, my dear! We don't need _them_ to terrorize for our entertainment! Ordering around all the other anti-fairies is an enjoyable task all by itself."

The Anti-Wanda grumbled. "Ever since you spreaded 'round that stupid disease, you've done nothing but talk about takin' over da world. I'm gettin' mighty sick of it." 

"Oh, you'll come to appreciate it soon enough…" Anti-Cosmo took a sip of his tea, and returned to his blueprints of what he called the ultimate 'doomsday device'.

"Uh… Sweet stuff? Whys you need a fanshy-panshy doomsday machiner when dem humans and fairies is gonna die anyway?"

"I need something to do while I wait for those morons to die off." He mumbled, taking another sip. "Go make yourself useful and… be quiet. I'm busy, can't you see?"

Anti-Wanda glared at the wall that separated Fairyworld from Anti-Fairyworld. She didn't want world domino…uh… whatever it was called. It was slowly driving her upper-class, power-mad husband insane. She didn't have a whole lot of brains, but she could sense that all the excitement was getting to his head.

She almost wanted to stop him.

"This was actually a pretty nice idea, Cosmo."

Timmy sighed with pleasure as he took that final slurp of his chocolate shake. "Aaaaah! My last chocolate shake until I meet my untimely end. What else should we do before we die?"

"OOOH! OOOH! I know! Let's go work at the cheese factory!" Cosmo exploded all at once, grinning widely. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"I don't know, guys. Maybe we should actually be looking for ways to STOP the spreading of this horrible disease." Wanda suggested, refusing to touch her shake. Quoth Wanda: "If I'm going to die, I'm going to die slim."

"Whatever. How are we gonna do that?" Timmy asked. The human forms of Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other and shrugged. 

Timmy was used to going around in public places with his godparents now. They took on human forms half the time anyway, so it wasn't much of a problem. Besides, even if they had taken their normal form, no one probably would've noticed. They were too busy panicking over the prospect of oncoming DOOM.

  The trio walked back to Timmy's house. Mr. Turner himself was running around in little circles in front of the house, screaming like a terrified young girl, wearing a circular hole in the front lawn. Mrs. Turner was a different story. She was in the garden, humming to herself while she continued to tend to her plants.

Which, by the way, instantly shriveled up and died.

"EVERYTHING I TOUCH DIES!" She shrieked, in a sudden bad mood. All at once, a few seconds later she cleared up, smiling as if nothing had ever happened. "Oh well! They would've died anyway, just like we all will be doing in a couple of weeks. Come on inside, honey." 

She grabbed Mr. Turner by the ear and dragged him in the doorway. Timmy followed their lead, Cosmo and Wanda in pursuit.

"Why, hello, Timmy! Who are your pink and green friends with the same eyes as your notebooks, balloons, pencils, towels, lunchboxes, extra backpacks and cool hip-hop medallions?" Mrs. Turner asked, in her usual sunny disposition. Timmy shrugged.

"Cosmo and Wanda. They're my new friends from… from…"

"CHERRYWORLD!" Cosmo blurted out, feeling a sudden rush of spontaneity. Wanda slapped herself, eyeing her husband warily out of the corner of her eye. 

"Oh! Hello!" Mrs. Turner was between Cosmo and Wanda in a flash, and cheerily put her arms around both of them. "Would you like to stay for dinner? Dad and I love meeting Timmy's new friends!"

"Sure!" Cosmo blurted again before an angry Wanda kicked him in the shin. "I mean, uh…"

"We can't." Wanda finished. "We have to, uh…"

Timmy shook his head, trying to give them a hint. "What do you MEAN you guys can't stay for dinner?" He winked excessively. 

"Uh… is something wrong with your eye, Timmy?" Cosmo asked. "It's all twitchy."

Wanda kicked him again, making the green-haired fairy yelp. "I mean, of course we can stay! Thanks!"

"Kew-el!" Cosmo grinned his trademark stupid, otherworldly, completely goofy look. "Hi Timmy's Mom! Hi Timmy's Dad! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Forgetting he lacked his wings, he tried to float around in a little circle, but it didn't work and he fell flat on the ground.

"WOW! This guy is hip!" Timmy's dad stopped screaming like a girl to watch Cosmo. "And so am I! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" He followed the fairy's lead, falling as an injured, hyper blob on the floor.

"Now, Timmy, you and your friends should wash up before dinner!" Mrs. Turner advised, dragging Mr. Turner behind her by his feet. 

Once they were gone, Timmy dragged Cosmo and Wanda into another room.

"Guys! I really think we should come up with another plan."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Really, sport?" 

"Yeah! We should all play our last game of tennis! WHEEEEEE!"  A tennis racket appeared in Cosmo's hand, and a green sweatband in his hair. His regular attire shifted to a more athletic look, complete with a green jersey and… you get the point.

"Uh, wrong answer, Cosmo." Wanda lifted her wand and Cosmo changed back to normal, except for his mouth, which was literally zipped up. "No more ideas for you."

"MMMMPH! Mmmmph-ungghmmm!" Cosmo started to panic, reaching around where his mouth used to open. "MMMMPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!"

Ignoring him, Wanda continued. "So, Timmy. Got any plans?"

Timmy nodded, grinning. "I wish the disease had an antidote!"

Wanda sighed and lifted her wand, but she knew what would happen. SPLLLOOOOT.

"Oh, GREAT!" Timmy exclaimed, frustrated. "The stupid wand-not-working SPLOOT noise. What is it this time?"

The rulebook appeared in front of Wanda. "As we've told you, the disease can't be affected by magic. Magic can't affect other-"

"Magical things. I know that!" The boy snapped back. "Dangit, I hate that." He sat down and got in a thinker's position, wondering what he could wish for to get them all out of this mess.

PING!

Cosmo's eyes lit up. A little lightbulb had materialized over his head. "MPPPHHH GOPHHH ANNN IDEPHHH!" 

Wanda and Timmy were out of ideas. Wanda unzipped Cosmo's mouth. "All right, sweetie. What is it this time?" She asked irritably. 

"I've got another idea! And this time it isn't stupid!" He explained, grinning ear to ear. "Let's bring out Timmy's magical time scooter! YAY!"

Cosmo merrily flicked his wand around and the said object appeared in front of the trio. Timmy stared at it.

"Uh… Cosmo? What are we supposed to do with it?"

"DUH! Go back in time and stop the Anti-Fairies from escaping! I thought _I_ was supposed to be the dumb one!"


	5. Life and Death

Timmy ran his hands down the frontal pieces of the time scooter. The fate of the world… no, Fairyworld AND the uh… other world… you know… that Timmy lives on… It's called Earth, or something like that… rested on that very scooter. 

"It doesn't even look like a scooter." Timmy pointed out. "Why don't we call it the magical time bike?"

"Oh, come on, Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Scooter sounds so much better! Say it! Scooter! Scooter! Scooter!"

"What about my parents? I can't just leave. We're about to have dinner, remember?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, don't worry, sport! We're going back in time! Your parents wouldn't be thinking _that_ far ahead about what they're going to eat for dinner!" Wanda pointed out.

We focus in on Timmy's dad, looking at a little list.

"OOOOOH! And if I'm still alive next year, on March the 19th, I'll stay home from work and make myself a fancy lobster broil… Like the Dinkleberg's!"

We focus back to Timmy and friends.

"You're right. Let's go!"

Timmy climbed on the scooter and strapped on his safety helmet, trying to think of a catchy phrase to use.

"Let's get younger." He finally said, smirking.

Wanda _had_ to speak up. "Younger? Timmy, we're going back in time, but that doesn't make us yo-"

"Shut up!"

_BTTTTTTTT-ZAAAAAAAAAP!_

The scooter disappeared into a magical vortex and Cosmo and Wanda followed. It was the vortex of space and time itself. Timmy was used to it by then. He'd gone to Crocker's childhood, and to the writing of the Declaration of Independence. Going back in time a few days really wasn't going to make that much of a difference.

Assuming, of course, you ignored the 'fate of the human and fairy population depending on it' part.

_BTTTTTTT-ZAAAAAAPPPPPPP!!_

Timmy and co. reappeared outside the gates to Fairyworld. The boy hopped from one fluffy pink cloud to the next as his two godparents floated at his side.

"Cool! We're in Fairyworld about four days ago!" 

"Well, that's what we intended." Wanda responded, a little haughtily. "Let's take care of what we came here for."

"What's that?" Cosmo asked, baffled. 

"Stopping the Anti-Fairies from escaping, Cosmo! It was your idea, anyway!"

Cosmo stopped to stare at his wife. "Really?" He asked, confusedly.

"Never mind, let's just get this over with." 

"Where's Anti-Fairyworld? We need to do something about that magical seal and keep it from breaking! I wish we were at the door to Anti-Fairyworld!" 

"Finally, a wish!" Wanda smiled.

Her and Cosmo both raised their wands.

There was a loud =POOF!= and Timmy and co. stood before the huge, glass-like wall that separated Fairyworld from the desolate chamber that contained the Anti-Fairies.

"You notice anything different about Anti-Fairyworld?" Cosmo asked. "I think my limited memory is kicking in!"

"You're right, Cosmo." Wanda gasped. "The air in that chamber is… darker! It must be from all the black-magic that Anti-Cosmo is forcing the other Anti-Fairies to generate!"

"Well, how do we stop them? You're the magic people. You should know!" Timmy exclaimed. Wanda merely shook her head.

"Sorry, sport. From the looks of things, there's nothing we can do… The magical seal is the greatest line of defense Fairyworld has, and if the black magic is powerful enough to break it, well, then, there's not much me, Cosmo, or even Jorgen, for that matter, can do to stop it."

"Well, then, what do we do?" Cosmo demanded. "This isn't looking good, you know!"

"Well… I at least want a word with the Anti-Cosmo! I wish he was out here!"

Wanda bit her lip nervously. "You sure?"

"I wished for it!"

=ANTI - POOF!=

There was a darkened, somehow cold cloud of dust, with a frigid, evil aura, as the Anti-Fairy himself materialized in front of them. Smirking, he observed them, not showing any signs of intimidation at all. Instead, he wore a smug look on his smirking cobalt face. "Hello, Timothy. Hello, Wanda, and he-who-is-my-stupider-and-less-attractive-counterpart."

"HEY!" Cosmo exclaimed angrily.

"Cut to the chase, Anti-Cosmo!" Timmy snapped. "We know what you're doing! You're plotting to get rid of the humans and fairies!"

Anti-Cosmo smiled a slow, evil grin, casually glancing around as if he hadn't a single concern. "Ah, you're a smart one, Timothy. You're going to try and stop us, aren't you? You know what we're going to do with Fairyworld, and you humans' pitiful planet. Infest it with this darker magic we posses, causing a cureless plague that destroys all, thus wiping you three pests off the face of the Earth for good. But since you conveniently wished me out of that dreadful containment chamber… I suppose I could make a change of plans…" Anti-Cosmo paused for emphasis, seeing the angry looks on their faces. "Originally, I thought no one'd have the brains to check on the poor ickle Anti-Fairies, floating helplessly in one place for oh-so-many years! You don't know what it's like! It gets just so unpleasant… Why do you THINK we want our revenge? You can't blame us, really."

Eyes narrowing, he continued. "We were initially going to escape, release the disease, and retreat back to the depths of Anti-Fairyworld until all of you died off. But, apparently, you know of our plan! So, I guess if I'm going to destroy your filthy race and take over the planet, first I'll have to eliminate fairy and mankind's only hope: You."

"Oh yeah!? Well, we're going to stop you, you big meanie!" Cosmo blurted before Timmy or Wanda could stop him. 

"And how do you propose to do THAT?" Anti-Cosmo retorted, not losing his calm for a second. "You haven't a single idea as to how to try and stop us. You really should give up. Maybe we can even afford to spare you, and instead of dying, you can… stick around… for our entertainment…" He chuckled a bit, envisioning a bunch of horrific mental images, until Timmy's loud growling cut him off.

"You can't do this! The whole reason the fairies locked you up is so you _wouldn't_ do things like this!" Timmy yelled. "Besides, how can you live with yourself when millions and millions of creatures all over the universe will die with the disease that you spread?! I know you're an Anti-Fairy, but that doesn't mean you don't have a heart! Deep down, I know you do."

"Preposterous!" Anti-Cosmo shook off the thought immediately. "So many _poor, innocent _creatures dying is exactly what we want! Soon, there will be nothing but us, and the stories of your unfairness towards us will be all that remains of you and your stupid race!" He turned his head towards the large chamber. His grin widened, and his eyes narrowed even further.

"It's time…" He murmured.

"It's what???" Wanda demanded.

"Huh?" Timmy chorused.

"MOMMMMYYYYYYY!" Cosmo cried.

All at once, there was an ear-splitting rumble… And a massive explosion…

And instantly, everything faded to black.

Mr. Mederv was the top doctor in the Fairyworld Medical Center. You couldn't find a better knowledge of health if you tried. And currently, he sat down in his little desk, bored to death. When would something exciting happen?

As if on cue, two little Fairy nurses burst through the doors, sporting three stretchers- each with its own mutilated body.

"MR. MEDERV!" One of the nurses shrieked.

"The door, the door to Anti-Fairyworld collapsed!" The other yelled.

"These three were trapped under it!" They both blabbed in unison.

Mr. Mederv rose from his seat, eager for some action. He inspected the three bodies closely, to diagnose their condition.

"A human boy." He mused.

"Huh?"

"A human. You brought in a human!" He yelled. "This is the FAIRYworld Medical Center! You don't bring HUMANS in!"

"But, sir-"

"Not buts! I'm not treating a human." Mr. Mederv looked closer at the boy, then shook his head slowly. "It's too late for him, anyway. Get rid of the body."

Eyes somber, the fairy nurses did as they were told, wheeling the stretcher out of the door, sadly eyeing the disfigured body. 

"What do we do with it?"

"Let's just bury it. It's what normal humans do."

"BURY it??? That's… That's monstrous!!"

"Don't look at me! Let's just poof down to Earth real quick, cover this corpse with some dirt and get it over with." 

"The poor boy! Never even had a chance."

Wanda groaned as her eyes slowly batted open. The world was spinning, the walls seemed far away, and the ceiling loomed overhead, uneven in certain places. She shook her head roughly to clear her vision, but it only caused her more pain. It took her a half minute to take full notice that she was lying in a hospital bed.

"Oh my gosh! Cosmo!"

Afraid at what she might find, Wanda looked to the bed on the right next to her. The green-haired fairy slept peacefully, head halfway buried into the pillow, a few wires hooked up to his body but nothing more. He looked far better off than she was. 

"Timmy?"

Wanda looked to her left, expecting to see a third hospital bed, with Timmy's still form, deep in slumber. But her eyes rested on nothing but a wall.

"Nurse!" Wanda cried.

A few seconds passed. There was a POOF, and one of the fairy nurses appeared.

"Ah! You're awake! How do you feel?" 

"Fine, mostly." Wanda rubbed her head in pain. "My noggin's still taking a bit of hurt. Where are you treating my godson, Timmy?"

The nurses' eyes widened with realization. "That kid… was your godson???"

"Yes. And I'd like to see if he's okay, if that's all right with you." Wanda was starting to get irritated.

"Oh, well, um… I'm sorry, but… the human boy… he didn't quite make it."  

Upon hearing this, the fairy's world seemed to fall apart. The world was spinning again. She was feeling increasingly light-headed.

"…Um… What did you just say?" Wanda asked again, voice trembling, hoping she had heard wrong.

"Your godson's dead, ma'am. I'm sorry."

Mr. Menderv greeted the fairy nurse, Linka, as she returned from Wanda's room.

"How's she doing?"

"You mean, Wanda? Not so well. That boy was her godson." Linka murmured quietly.

"Oh. Well, that's too bad. Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah…" Linka cleared her throat. "She claims she, her husband, and her late godson are from the future, and they went to the past to stop the Anti-Fairies from escaping, because apparently, them escaping would cause a horrible disease to spread between both worlds because of the buildup of black magic in Anti-Fairywo-"

"Cut to the chase, Linka." Mr. Menderv interrupted her.

"We have a bigger problem at stake." Linka announced. "If she's telling the truth, both Fairyworld and Earth are in grave danger. She claims the disease has no cure. She also says that the boy you refused to treat was, according to Jorgen Von Strangle, our only hope."

"A human child? This Wanda's hit her head harder than we thought. For now, I want you to treat that other patient in room 23. They need a left wing transplant."

It was nighttime on Earth. All was silent, peaceful, undisturbed.

That is, until thousands of shadowed figures silhouetted against the moon flew in from across the galaxy… creatures with ragged blue skin, leathery black dragon wings, and a pointy pewter crown. 

The Anti-Fairies.

Now, Anti-Fairies specialize in Black Magic, which also includes the concept of death, and alternatively, reincarnation. Regular fairies can't resurrect anything smarter than a gerbil, puppy, or an ocelot. On the flip side, if Anti-Fairies found it in their best interests, they could resurrect each and every single dinosaur that once roamed the Earth. 

But they wouldn't.

The Anti-Fairies aren't evil. Perhaps they are mischievous little imps that are better locked away, but definitely not pure evil. Which was why all but one of the Anti-Fairies flew down to Earth that night, searching for the body of Timmy Turner. 

Because only one of the Anti-Fairies was truly set on destroying all of fairy and mankind alike. You can guess.

"This should teach mah sweet stuff to pay more attention to meh and not to some stupid disease!" 

Anti-Wanda came to a halt before a lump of dirt on the ground. After a quick glower at the sky, she aimed her wand at the motionless lump-

And instantly, fully-healed and looking as if nothing had ever happened, stood a very confused Timmy, rubbing his forehead in a dazed fashion.

Anti-Wanda floated back skywards to join the other Anti-Faires (minus Anti-Cosmo), before departing back into the clouds.

"Mah work here is done!" 

After a few seconds, all traces of the fairies were long gone. A disoriented Timmy started to clear his head, and was slowly regaining full consciousness. "Woah… I feel like I just spent two hours covered in soil." He murmured, still a little dazed, and shook his head, sending a few stray bits of dirt flying off of his disheveled hair.

But something was wrong.

"Cosmo? Wanda? Where are you???"

Timmy glanced around, rubbing his arms together to shield himself from the night air. 

"Can ANYONE tell me what's going on?!"

 There was no response, except the echoing of his voice which bounced back at him seven times over.

Cosmo rolled over in his sleep, drooling all over his pillow (and a little on the wires hooked up on his face). As a sheltered, oblivious mama's boy, his dreams were filled with nothing but huge, heaping plates of chocolate brownies, adventures in candyland, and of course, the constant care and attention of his loving mother.

"More cookies, Mama!" He chirped, a giant chocolate smudge covering his entire mouth area. Mama Cosma emerged from the kitchen, smiling ear to ear, clutching an entire plate of "I rather dislike Wanda" cookies.

"There's nothing like biting your beloved's head in half – especially in an edible form!"  Cosmo raised the cookie to his open mouth. Closer, closer it drifted… He could feel the warm, melted chocolate molecules tickling his taste buds, urging him to take that first bite-

"COSMO!" Shrieked Wanda's head on the cookie. "COSMO!"

"Mama! The cookie is talking to me!" Cosmo whined. 

"COSMO! WAKE UP! _COSMOOOO_!" 

The green-haired fairy was brought back into reality by someone roughly grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, yanking on his tie a little bit, almost choking him.

"Wandaaaa…" He managed to squeak, his voice barely emitting from his throat. (of course, he was in no danger of suffocating, as fairies have no lungs to begin with) "Wandaaaaaaaaaa!" 

Wanda released her grip on Cosmo's collar, allowing his head to fall back on his pillow. Coughing, Cosmo opened his eyes a smidgeon, glancing at Wanda's face. Instantly his eyes popped open all the way. He'd never seen Wanda so distressed in his life.

"Wanda?" He asked quietly, afraid he might cause her to burst into hysterics if he talked too loudly. "W-what happened?"

Wanda opened her mouth, but she couldn't find her voice. Instead, she buried her head into his shoulder, sobbing openly. Now, Cosmo may've had an IQ about equal to that of a rotting pumpkin, but he knew that something was definitely wrong. Still a little confused, he rested his arms on her back, drawing her closer.

"It's all right, lambchop…" He uttered, resting his head on her own. "Just… stop… crying." If there was one thing he hated seeing, it was a hysterical Wanda. She was always there to calm him down (which was often), and he wanted to do the same.

"W-w-we should've been looking a-after him, C-cosmo." Wanda managed to say, her eyes still clenched tightly against the fabric of her husband's shirt. 

"Who? Timmy?" He asked, baffled. "Did something happen to Timmy?"

"H-he… He…" Wanda couldn't speak any more. She broke down into even more tears, as Cosmo grew more and more stressed under the burden of her gloom.

"Calm down… _Please_…" He was on the verge of begging. If Wanda kept crying, he was sure he'd do the same.

Wanda slowly lifted her head from where it had rested on Cosmo's shirt. Her face was still hidden by locks of unruly pink hair that had come undone from its usual swirled style. "I'm sorry, Cosmo…" She whispered, sitting back down on her own hospital bed. "It's just that… Timmy…. H-he…"

"Timmy what?"

"He didn't… survive… when… the d-door…" Wanda stopped abruptly in mid-sentence, afraid of another outburst. She was already holding back another round of tears just waiting to be shed.

Cosmo's eyes widened with realization. "So… you mean…Timmy's… gone?" He asked in small voice.

"…Yes… We… we failed, Cosmo."


	6. Seethes with Rage

The sky was nothing more than a giant black blanket that loomed overhead as Anti-Cosmo paced around in the depths of Anti-Fairyworld, deep in thought. "A few more weeks, and every last creature in the universe shall have kicked the bucket." He mused, only to himself. "Now, where is that buffoonish hillbilly I call a wife? She disappeared without a reason."

He stole a quick glance around the rest of Anti-Fairyworld, scanning for others. 

"Come to think of it, I seem to be the only one here. Where could all those moronic pixies be???"

He took a minute to dwell on that, then shrugged and POOFed up a chair and a piping hot cup of tea while he continued work on that Doomsday device- for although he was evil, he was also a brilliant, sophisticated young fairy that could probably make great contributions to the good of fairykind if given the chance.  

 =ANTI-POOF!=

"Welcome back, dear." He greeted, not looking up from his work. "Where were you?"

There was no response. Instead, there was only a blank and empty silence. Anti-Cosmo finally looked upwards, noting his wife's abnormally dark expression. "Why the long face?"

Suddenly, behind Anti-Wanda, every single other Anti-Fairy in the universe materialized, each with equally solemn faces.

"We're not about to follow through with this crazy scheme." One spoke up. "That boy's death put the icing on the cake. You're insane!"

"We're rebelling!" Chanted a nameless one towards the back.

"Down with Anti-Cosmo!" Chorused several at once. 

Anti-Cosmo blinked in surprise, but other than that, his expression never faltered. He kept his cool, not even the slightest bit alarmed (if he was, he sure didn't show it.) "My friends… Let's not be hasty, shall we? For who are you to assume that your leader doesn't have great, bountiful plans for us all in the future?"

"The nature of the Anti-Fairies is to prank, not to kill." It was the Anti-Jorgen, a plucky, petite fairy in a tutu. "Without humans or fairies, our whole way of life will vanish!"

Anti-Cosmo glared down at the little fairy. "I recommend silence on your behalf… You know, I have enough black magic coursing through my veins to reduce you into a smoldering pile of ash."

Anti-Jorgen's brief flash of courage vanished, and he stepped backwards, flailing his arms in self-defense. "ACK!" He squawked, terrified. "DO NOT SQUASH ME! FOR I AM PUNY!"

Panicked, he retreated towards the very back of the crowd where he could not be seen. 

Anti-Cosmo cleared his throat for attention, first taking a nice, refreshing sip of his tea. He then turned to Anti-Wanda, smirking, overly full of himself. "You going to stand up for me, dear? I'd love to hear what you have to say."

"Y'know, sweet stuff, actually, I twas thinkin'… you sure do love the thought of killin' off all dem humans and fairies…" Anti-Wanda began, phrasing her sentences carefully. "And come to think of it, you're absolutely wrong! Without them around, we'd be left with nothing to do!" 

"Nothing to do? Don't be silly, luv." Anti-Cosmo slowly rose from his soft, comfortable chair, not yet provoked. "I'm sure if you all re-think your decision, you'll realize just how ingenious a plan it is. This is the opportunity we've been dreaming of for centuries! Think of the possibilities!"

"Think how bored we'll be in three years!" A voice from the crowd called out.

"We don't want to kill people, you nutjob! We're just mischievous. It's our _nature_."

Several other taunts reared up from the crowd. Anti-Cosmo floated emotionlessly, watching them all through flat, depthless eyes, his calm never faltering…

Until he finally snapped.

"SILENCE!" He shrieked, causing all glass (including his own eyewear) in a miles' radius to shatter. He released his hold on the teacup, causing it to fall to the floor dozens of feet below him, and burst into thousands of tiny pieces.

Instantly, a hush fell among the others as they watched him curiously, waiting for his next move. Blood boiling, eyes bulging, fists clenching into tight balls, Anti-Cosmo spoke softly and furiously, as if muttering a curse.

"I've been sitting here in Anti-Fairyworld for years, absorbing black magic that you've all been shedding like sweat. It's like gunpowder; dropped easily, but simple to collect, and best of all, it fuels massive explosions and heavy siege." He chuckled in a somewhat sophisticated manner, but it was quick and tensed, sounding maniacal. "Well, you've finally gone and tested my patience one too many times. I would've let you all rule at my side. I would've given you all positions of power in my new world order. But no, you all had to question my reasoning… And for it, you'll all suffer… Oh, yes you will!"

"Why, hello! How's my little Cosmo-Lulu doing at the doctors?"

Mama Cosma floated in the room, nonchalantly shoved Wanda away from her son and looked him in the eyes. "I came as soon as I heard the news! I'm just glad you made it out ok."

Cosmo said nothing. His gaze rested on the floor, his wings drooped as if they weighed a ton, and although his eyes burned with realization and pain, for some reason, he found it impossible to cry. 

"Well, what's wrong?" Mama Cosma stared at him harder, concerned. "The doctors said you were perfectly fine!"

Cosmo looked up at last, but for some reason, his expression had hardened, and he was suddenly angry. "Why do you hate Wanda?" He demanded.

"Why?" She chucked. "Oh, Cosmo! It's not necessarily _Wanda_ that bugs me, but you have to understand I'd despise anyone who stole my little boy away from me for almost ten thousand years! Why do you ask?"

The room was silent once more. Cosmo glowered up at her, using a tone that he'd never, ever used with his mother before.

"Go away." 

"Excuse me?" She demanded, eyes widening.

"Go away, _mama_. I don't want to see you right now."

Wanda looked up in time to catch a glimpse of his mother's face right before she gasped, and eventually, hurried out of the room, on the verge of a breakdown. 

Wanda almost felt sorry for her.

Almost, but not quite.

"That was pretty.. p-pretty harsh, Cosmo." She acknowledged, leaning back into the hospital bed, refusing to accept reality. Cosmo was still a little confused to all these new emotions and what they meant. All he could do was nod.

=POOF!=

It was the other nurse, Romja, the significantly bossier of the two. She glowered at the fairies before her, eyes ablaze with irritation and disbelief.  

"You know, I can't believe it." She snapped at them, angrily. "Because of you both, your godson's dead, the Anti-Fairies escaped, and little boy green sent his mother home crying just for trying to comfort him. You've lost all my sympathy."

Wanda floated upwards, getting a little upset herself. "You're blaming US!?!" She demanded, yelling through all the tears. "Listen, you're in no position to be blaming, little missy. We came to the past to stop everyone- including _you_- from dying… it wasn't our fault the magical seal broke! It would've been destroyed by the black magic anyway! We came here to stop it, but we didn't go far enough into the past. Our godson dies, Cosmo's overprotective mother trashes on me again, and you blame US. It's ridiculous!"

Romja turned her nose up during the rant, barely listening. "But, you know, the whole reason I came was to dismiss you. My co-worker Linka would've done it, but she's come down with some foreign disease, which is amazingly ironic considering what she does for a living… Anyway, you can go now." She announced. "You're both physically fine. But you _have_ got some SERIOUS anger management to do."

She disappeared once more with a flash, leaving her company gaping with disbelief at what they had just been blamed of.

"W-what do we do now?" Cosmo asked of his wife, regaining his composure a bit as he calmed back down.

"Well, according to Da Rules…" Wanda sighed as the rulebook magically appeared in her hands. "…If a child dies while still in the care of a godparent(s), the fairies must give up godparenting permanently and avoid any further contact with the human world..." 

Cosmo suddenly sat upright, eyes wide. "WANDA!" He cried. "My Timmy senses are tingling!" 

"Cosmo, Timmy's gone. Those are probably just your pudding senses again. You've gotten them mixed up before."

Cosmo shrunk back slightly. "But… But… Oh, ok." He laid back down in his bed, wanting to rest a little before leaving the hospital. But a few seconds later, it was Wanda's turn to realize something.

"Did that nurse say that the other nurse- Linka, or something- came down with a foreign disease?"

"I think so."

"Do you think… it could be…?" Wanda let her sentence hang.

"Cheese?"

"No, I mean, do you think it could be the disease caused by the Anti-Fairies' black magic? If so…" She hurried her words together, as if in a panic. "Then the sickness is affecting us fairies already! We don't have much time!"

Cosmo groaned tiredly. "What are we supposed to _do_, Wanda?" He asked. "The illness is going to wipe us all out and all of mankind will be doomed, blah blah blah…"

"We came back in the past to stop the disease- so hypothetically, that's what we should be doing now."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't, there will be no more humans…"

"So?"

"…Or fairies…"

"So?"

"…Or pudding."

This got his attention. "Whaaaaat?! You never told me that before!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Cosmo clawed at his pillow in rage. "WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL!?!"

"Are you going to sit here and rant, or are we going to start searching for a way to stop all the destruction?"

"Right behind you, lambchop!"

Timmy curled up in a still ball, breathing heavily, rubbing his own arms rapidly to warm himself up- to no avail. It was freezing outside. The wind was starting to howl, the clouds were darkening, and rain was beginning to fall in bucket loads.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" He called out again, but his voice was lost in the roar of the winds. "Can you guys hear me??!"

There was no reply- unless you counted a sudden clash of thunder in the background. Timmy cursed under his breath. How on earth did such a storm start so fast? It had been perfectly calm some ten minutes ago.

"SOMEONE??!"

The wind became increasingly harsh as time progressed. In fact, he had to clench his eyes shut to shield them from the debris that got caught in the wind.

"…Anyone…?"

The droplets fell like rocks. The onslaught of rain felt like millions of tiny but still painful pinpricks that beat against his skin. 

"They're not coming." Timmy whispered in realization. "They… They forgot about me, or something… they don't care anymore…"

_'What are you talking about??? They're Cosmo and Wanda! They're your godparents of four years! They can't just stop caring!' _

"How do you know?! You're just my stupid subconscious! You don't even know anything!"

_'If they knew you were in such distress, they'd have come already.'_

"They should be looking out for me! Do they think I'm dead, or something!??"

His slightly psychopathic rants were interrupted by a numbingly loud and seemingly nearby bolt of thunder. It struck a tall tree not more than nineteen feet away. The flames rose, burning through the leaves. And thus the wildfire began- it spread throughout the entire tree, burning it to a singed crisp, then moved on to the next. A few of the deadly flames were doused by the onslaught of heavy rain, but not enough to stop it completely. 

Timmy felt the world spinning around him, making his mind ache and his body numb. There was extreme heat, but there was also bitter cold. His skin burned with pain, his ears rattled with an overload of sound, and he was blind in the eyes until the winds were calm enough to where he could open them. Somewhere in there, he collapsed to the ground, feeling his head plow into what was left of the grass. 

But louder than the sounds of the wind and rain and thunder, standing out from the ear-splitting chaos, cried a single menacing voice that cut into his mind:

"Looks like your time is up, Timothy. Even as we speak, I'm having a jolly old time sucking out your life force and using it for my own purposes. Fancy that! It's too bad the other traitors in my species won't be around to resurrect you a second time."

_'Anti-Cosmo! I have to stop him!'_

Despite the pain, he tried once more to rise to his feet and face the oncoming terror- but his body wouldn't cooperate. He stayed motionless against the ground, awaiting his demise.

"TIMMY! Oh my gosh!"

It was a friendly voice, a female voice. One he recognized. He wracked his failing brain for an answer. Who was that, who was calling his name from so far away?

He felt his head being lifted, a trembling hand being lifted to his face to gently stroke his cheek.

"I-I can't believe it! Timmy… I… I…"

Timmy felt his face twist into somewhat of a pleased smile. He liked the sound of her voice. He wasn't sure who it was, for his brain was starting to malfunction, and the world was drifting slowly away.

"Please wake up! You're alive, you've got to be!"

_'Alive… is that what I am?' _

"TIMMY! Open your eyes! It's me, Trixie!"

From somewhere in his freezing chest, Timmy felt his heart speed up, as if by natural reaction. His eyes opened halfway, then closed again. 

_'Trixie. Trixie Tang. I remember her. I like her.'_

The cold, the winds, the rain… the world. They were all fading. Slowly but surely, the pain was lifting. He stopped trying to live. It wasn't worth it.

"Good-bye, Timothy." Anti-Cosmo's voice rang. Timmy ignored it. 

_'Well, this is it for me.'_

Only a few bits of energy remained in his body as he took a moment to think about the world, and what had seemed to transpire too quickly.

But before he gave up on living- one final thought caused his eyes to swell like saucers.

"TRIXIE TANG?!?"


	7. A Little Game

Indeed, it was Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in school, hunched over him with a look of horror. Timmy stared back up at her, unable to believe it.

"Trixie?!!" He gaped, all intentions of dying forgotten. (Who can blame him?) "What the… !?! How did you..."

"It's a long story." Trixie interrupted, hurriedly searching through her bookbag. 

"What're you looking for?"

"This." She lifted her arms out of the bag, revealing what she had brought; a long white blanket. "Quick! Get under it!"

Timmy had no choice- he couldn't move. Trixie huddled closer to him, and spread and blanket out over both of them. "It repels black magic," She managed to murmur over the sounds of the rain and wind.

"But- I don't… How…" Timmy babbled aimlessly. He had a gazillion questions, but he couldn't put them into words.

The booming voice of Anti-Cosmo suddenly blared into their minds.

"Think you can hide, children? Or are you doing something else? Teheh… Personally, I think you're about five years underage to be-"

"If you weren't all-powerful, I'd slap you." Trixie announced indignantly. "You have one sick, twisted way of thinking."

"But of course! You can't expect someone to rule the world if all they have is a G-rated, hearts, stars and rainbows, child of a mind… But there is something I'd like to know. How did you both… mere children… acquire that blanket? That thing's coursing with light magic… If I had known such things existed, I'd have found a way to destroy them all years ago."

"Light magic?" Timmy inquired, raising a brow.

"The opposite of black magic." Trixie explained in a rush. "Can't you infer that just from the name? Now-"

"How do you know all this?!!" Her friend demanded.

"Timmy, we need to focus more on how we're going to beat him! This blanket won't shield us forever. Now-"

Timmy grabbed her wrist. "I want to know." He insisted sternly. Trixie sighed, exasperated.

"All right, but it has to be quick. This may be hard for you to believe, but… for many days now, I've been watched over by Anti-Wanda."

"Woah. That's gotta stink." Timmy spoke louder. "And this may be hard for _you_ to believe, but we're living in the past."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"What?"

"I know we're from the future, Timmy. The Anti-Fairies are powerful. They can co-exist in separate voids. Anti-Wanda sent me back into the past with you, but it wasn't until a few minutes ago you came back down to Earth."

"Then… I've already asked you out?"

"I remember that. And then your babysitter held you hostage, and then Mr. Crocker returned, and- Anyway, we need to get back on track. Where are your fairies?"

"Anti-Wanda explained just about everything, didn't she? …Wait a minute… I thought she was supposed to be stu…"

The blanket was blown away with a sudden gale of wind, leaving Timmy and Trixie out the open.

"…pid."

Timmy couldn't believe what he saw. There, miles above the ground, sat the Anti-Cosmo, who apparently, had swollen to 56 times his normal size. His wings, massive, demonic, resembling that of a dragon, hung at his side. The pointy pewter wand had mutated into a winged black scepter that he clutched like a lightning rod, holding it skywards as if to summon a great deal of magic.

Actually, that's exactly what he was doing.

"W-what happened..?!" Timmy breathed, staring up at the gargantuan monstrosity in the sky. "It… it..."

"Not so high and mighty now, Timothy?" Anti-Cosmo's voice echoed for miles around, rattling their brains with a great volume. Timmy and Trixie both covered their ears, but it still sounded much like a high-quality speaker system turned up at full blast. "Let me answer that for you- NO! For that is my job, now."

"He's enormous!" Timmy choked out. "How on Earth did he-?"

"It seems I've forgotten my manners!" Anti-Cosmo announced in a sing-song voice. "You see, all the black magic in the world is currently coursing through my wand… So, in other words, all the Anti-Fairies have been cruelly destructed, and of course there is no longer any stupid disease to wipe out the rest of you… I will be the one doing that."

"Wait a second… ALL of the Anti-Fairies?" Timmy asked.

"Even your own wife???" Trixie chorused.

"Anti-Wanda? Who needs that primitive simpleton around? I have all the friends I need right here." And thus, he tapped his glistening wand.

"Well, someone will stop you! Just you wait!" Timmy yelled up at him. "Even if we can't, Jorgen Von Strangle will!" He saw Trixie's confused expression. "Toughest fairy in the universe." He explained.

"Oh, which reminds me!" The mammoth drawled, the smug look on his face only growing as time progressed.  "On the way here, I dropped by to visit with the old chap. In comparison to me, he is puny and weak, so you could say I put him out of his misery. In simpler words for you children, I morbidly abolished him."

"I don't believe it." Timmy muttered under his breath. "Trixie, I… I don't think there's anything we can do."

"It took you this long to figure that out??" The towering dictator spat. "Now, as for the both of you, I still have to think of a punishment. Let's see, now. What gruesome, mind-bending, worse-than-death torture could I possibly bestow on you both???"

As Anti-Cosmo was left to this thoughts, Timmy turned to his trembling female counterpart. "Trixie… I don't know what we can do, or even if we should keep trying. But we really need to leave, you know? Prolong being blown up as long as we can. There's got to be someone out there powerful enough…"

Trixie shook her head. "No, Timmy. There isn't. Don't you get it? This it it."

"Nice knowing you!"

"I can honestly say the same…" 

"Now let's get out of here!"

They both scrambled to escape the clearing, despite the winds and rain (although the weather itself had settled down a bit). Unfortunately, Anti-Cosmo caught sight of them before they were able to escape.

"What naughty children you are!"

With a flick of his wrist, Timmy and Trixie re-appeared directly in front of him, hovering in mid-air, bound at the wrists and ankles in heavy chains. 

"What're you gonna do with us??" Timmy demanded, noting just how small he and his friend were in comparison to the monstrosity before him. He felt like an ant. Like a hopeless ant begging for its own life, at the mercy of some kind of twisted, evil blue toddler about to bring down his tennis shoe among the ant's twisted, disfigured body-

Timmy shuddered. _'Too descriptive.'_

"Excellent question, Timothy. I'm glad you asked."

Anti-Cosmo snapped his fingers, and instantly the three of them disappeared.

=MEGA-ANTI-POOF!=

They re-assimilated inside a huge, cold fortress.

"Like it? It's my new mansion, filled with dragons, dungeons, torturing chambers, etc etc, from which I will rule the world! BWAHAHA-"

"Oh, bound and gag me if that isn't the most cliché plot line I've ever heard of!" Timmy ranted.

"That can be arranged!"

With a brief flash of magic, Timmy was suddenly bound much more heavily than the first time, and of course, a thick handkerchief was stuffed into his mouth, muffling all the sound he tried to emit.

_'I _had_ to say "bound and gag me".'_

"Your sudden immobility gives me a wonderful idea!" The captor mused, a twisted grin working its way up the side of his leathery blue face. "What better way to torture lover boy then to make him watch in horror as I slowly bring his girlfriend to her slow and painful end? Oh, this is going to be fun."

Upon hearing this, Trixie backed away into the corner as well as she could without using or ankles or wrists. She knew it would be of no use to hide, but regardless, it was the only thing she could try and do in self-defense.

One last cry of help emitted from her lips before monstrous fairy grasped her around the middle and POOFed away with her, probably to the torturing chamber, where she would undoubtedly meet her untimely demise.

Timmy couldn't bear to listen. Knowing Anti-Cosmo had gotten him in a three-way checkmate, he hung his head to stare down at the intricate, carpeted floor of the fortress… but he promised himself he wouldn't cry. Instead, he spit out the handkerchief, and started to whisper to himself… to see if he could calm his immobile, trembling form.

"He's down in there with Trixie now… And she'll be suffering, and… there'll be nothing I can do…"

The situation seemed hopeless.

"Psst! Timmy!"

Timmy glanced upwards, eyes wide.

"C-Cosmo? W-Wanda?! Is that you?!"

Two figures arose from the shadows, one with hair a bright green, the others' a wintery pink. 

"Sport, you're… you're…" Wanda gasped.

"OOH! OOH! I KNOW! He's Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed. Wanda promptly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"…Alive…" She finished.

"Duh! Of course I am. But it's Trixie that needs help!" Timmy informed them, urgently. "Now, couldja undo my bonds so I can assist her?" 

"Sorry, sweetie… They're magical bonds. We can't do a thing about them." Wanda murmured. 

"Well, can't YOU at least go help her?!" He demanded. "Or is that against Da Rules, to help a child who isn't assigned to you?"

"Actually, it is, but at this particular time and place, I'm not tempted to follow the rules!" Wanda grabbed Cosmo's arm. "Come on, Cosmo!"

"Where are we going?! OH NO, WANDA! I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE! IT'S COLD AND DARK AND SCARY, AND… MOMMMMMYYYYYY!!!"

Trixie re-appeared in a small wooden chair, that seemed to be floating in the middle of nowhere. 

"This doesn't look like much of an… instrument of torture…" She murmured to herself. Anti-Cosmo materialized a few feet away, smirking.

"You didn't really think I'd kill you so fast, did you? That'd spoil all the fun! No, I'd like to prolong your suffering as long as I can… in this case, until Timmy's fairy godparents show up… Which should be any minute now."

"How do you know?!"

The sophisticated Anti-Fairy looked irked. "Is there something about me being an 'all-powerful' overlord capable of seeing into separate voids that you don't understand!? You humans really are pathetic."

There was a rattle, like the sound of a green-haired idiot colliding into a pipe, and then a near-inaudible _wack_, which sounded not unlike his irritated wife gently thwacking him over the head, possibly as a sign to _'Keep it down!'_

"Here they come!" The gargantuan announced, starting to chuckle at their stupidity. "And… Oh, what a shame, it looks like Timothy isn't here with them. Oh well!"

A flash of magic, and Timmy appeared with Cosmo and Wanda at his side, mere feet away from Anti-Cosmo and Trixie Tang. All five were floating in the seemingly empty void of nothingness… by means of magic, because otherwise, they'd be falling, and that wouldn't be fun…

"What's going on?!" Wanda demanded.

"Oh, nothing, REALLY…" Anti-Cosmo began, nonchalantly pausing to wipe a stray strand of hair from his brow. "I've just decided to play a little game with you all…"

"Whoopee! Is it Candyland? How about Monopoly?!" Cosmo guessed. Wanda elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not that kind of game, sweetie." She sighed sadly.

"Oh! So it's a _card_ game!" He concluded, grinning widely. Wanda couldn't bear to correct him again. All her hopes were gone.

"Anyway, I've decided… to give you one final chance." Anti-Cosmo announced. "If you win, I'll return the Earth to its normal state, revive everyone, and even promote the eating of pudding."

Cosmo squirmed with excitement. "YAY!"

"But if you lose… Well, I just destroy you, and… basically, that's it."

This time, Cosmo recoiled. "NOT YAY!"

"What do you have to say to that?" His anti self inquired, sounding all-too sure of himself.

"Um, I have a question…" Cosmo squeaked. "Are we playing Hearts or Go Fish?"

Timmy and Wanda both gave each other doomed looks. Trixie just looked despairingly over at the green-haired moron, shaking her head sadly. The other three knew they were already goners. Cosmo… He just never seemed to get it.


	8. Memory Split

A/N: OH MY GOD! Am I updating? Yes I am! WOW! …Anyway… this chapter was very hard to write. Yess'um. And it might be a little confusing. Heck, it might be SO confusing that you may be tempted to drive some kind of random, pointed stick through me, impaling my spine. Whatever. Actually, I'd be surprised if anyone still remembers this fic. But I knew I'd update it eventually, so on with Chapitre Huit! (Ah'm French!)

--

Chapter Eight - Memory Split

--

"Let's get started, shall we?"

The game proposed to them was revealed piece by piece. A hush fell among the four do-gooders as they watched the area around them transform. The blank void in which they had previously been floating began to display, in vivid color, little snippets from each of their lives. It was different for each person as they watched their entire life re-enact before them.

Cosmo's was relatively simple. His blissful childhood years (and the Fairy Academy sentence that was quick to follow), his marriage with Wanda, and all the godkids they'd "helped" over the years. Wanda's own visions were quite similar, only instead of watching a carefree, innocent childhood, she'd been accustomed to one with less games and more responsibility.

Despite Cosmo and Wanda being significantly older than Timmy and Trixie, the latter pair had just as many important points compressed into those few seconds of flashbacks. Most of Trixie's, of course, were only memories of enjoying her high social status and upper-class existence. Timmy's, however, were a different story. Out of all of them, the most events had flashed before his own eyes; he'd seen each and every tedious year of his carefully-recorded childhood, in a matter of seconds that seemed to last an eternity. Then came Vicky, and shortly afterwards, Cosmo and Wanda. From there, the real misadventures came into play: Life as an action movie star. Aiding the Crimson Chin as Cleft: The Boy Chin Wonder. Living in a world without girls.

With a careful swish of his hand, Anti-Cosmo ended the flashback sequence, and the four were brought back into reality.

"You've just witnessed your own lives. Years and years of precious memories packed into a matter of seconds. How do you feel?"

Cosmo took a moment to dwell on this question. "All the bright colors made me dizzy - I'm still a little nauseous." He answered, truthfully.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes. "Button your blabberhole, Counterpart. I'm asking for particular emotions."

Timmy was still recovering from the flashback sequence. His head hurt a little, and he did feel a little queasy (like Cosmo had pointed out). He straightened his hair subconsciously, as the sweat was making it stick to his face. "Emotion? You're asking about our feelings? Why?"

"No reason." The Anti drawled slyly.

Trixie took a deep breath, but in a state of terror, she was deflated in seconds anyway. Truth be told, a third-person view of her life had made her truly realize how snobbish she had once been. She was having a hard time comprehending it. 

"Maybe this is part of the game..." She whispered.

However, this only earned her a skeptical look from Cosmo. He was holding the Monopoly instruction manual up to his face, skimming the directions. "Hmmm... Nope! Nowhere in this freakishly long booklet does it mention visually re-conceiving memories from our ancient past... hey! I didn't know I knew those words!"

Wanda gripped the book away form Cosmo angrily, and hastily flung it aside. "Get a grip, Cosmo!" She finally shouted, her patience gone. "Try and focus!"

Cosmo started to pout, first softly and pathetically, than louder and more determined. "Some people! And I was _just_ on the verge of a breakthrough!"

"Reality, sweetie! It's called reality! The rest of us live in it and someday you should too!" Wanda snapped.  

Anti-Cosmo brought an abrupt end to the bickering. "ENOUGH!"

Immediately, the others fell silent.

"Good..." He spoke, suddenly calm. "Now, the fun really starts here... Ready to play the game?" The others knew it wasn't a question, so they didn't bother replying. "We're going to let Timothy decide the fate of all mankind!"

A brilliant flash from Anti-Cosmo's massive wand reverberated across the empty void, making the overlord's four captives flinch in pain.

_POOF!_

Timmy desperately tried to stay awake. He suddenly felt very tired, very woozy and light-headed. His eyelids felt as if they were made of lead, and keeping them open was a heavy burden.

A warm feeling of total nothingness passed through his system and he slipped into unconsciousness once more. 

--

Anti-Cosmo twiddled his fingers in anticipation, watching the four-cornered arena before him slowly transform at his will. What he was about to witness, he was certain, would keep him entertained for a long time. What was pathetic Timothy going to do?

_ BA-DEM! BA-DEM! BA-DEM!_

Three massive stage-lights flickered to life, illuminating the vast arena they were centered around. The three loud pangs brought Timmy Turner out of his desperate slumber.

"Huh?"                            

Timmy raised a hand to his head. He felt a little nauseous. But the nausea was quickly replaced with confusion as he realized his entire arm was encased in a protective, pad-like coating of metal.

With a startled gasp, he began to inspect the rest of himself. He looked like one of the heroes in an overly-hyped battle anime. He tried to bring his gloved hands to his face, but there was a glass barrier in the way. It was part of the helmet he was wearing.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?!" He nearly screamed. His nerves (or lack thereof) had gotten the best of him.

The trio of stage-lights slowly began to dim. The change in lighting alerted Timmy to observe his environment a little more. He was standing on one of twenty pod-like platforms, hovering in midair. Below him was nothing but pitch-black. He gulped, wondering what would happen to him should he have the misfortune to fall.

"Hello again, Timothy! Sleep well?"

It was Anti-Cosmo's voice, blaring through the stadium like a commentator. The overlord himself was nowhere in sight

"What kind of game is this!?" The boy demanded.

"Oh dear! Did I say game? When I said game, I meant deathmatch." Unsurprisingly, Anti-Cosmo sounded just as pleased as ever. "Sorry about the confusion."

_Deathmatch. _Timmy's eyes bulged right out of their sockets. That meant he would have to fight something. _A dragon? A banshee? A basilisk?_

The door opposite him in the arena was slowly drawn open. The silhouetted figure that approached from behind seemed small and sleek. It was far too puny to be any kind of mythical creature.

"Well, I guess it's me versus the _creature of the unknown_." Timmy muttered, trying to calm his nerves. But he was still very confused. Where were Cosmo and Wanda? Where was Trixie?

The voice of the commentator - Anti-Cosmo - rang out through the stadium once more. "Can I elaborate just a little more? It's actually going to be a _four_-way deathmatch." 

As if the arena were adjusting to these new details, forty more platforms arose from the hollow emptiness below. 

"In this particular battle, you will be pitted against three of my _shadow troopers_. This battle will determine whether or not, Timothy, you will have the option of rescuing mankind."

Timmy began to panic. What exactly did he have to fight?! _Raptors?!_ The thought terrified him. _Please, not raptors. _He'd never been the speediest of kids his age - it showed through his average in gym - but raptors, on the other hand…

Trying to shake these unpleasant thoughts out of his head, Timmy sprung from his platform, and landed safely on the one next to it, using his heavily-padded knees to absorb the impact of the collision. Taking a deep breath, he repeated this process, until he had safely hopped his way to the middle of the arena.

He did a quick scan of the area.

His three opponents, their identities still hidden by the shadows, were stationed each at a respective corner of the stadium. He tried to keep an eye on each of them, but such was impossible from where he stood.

There was the slightest movement as one of his enemies _floated_ towards another platform…

Timmy shrunk back in horror. His cool, metal-plated bodysuit didn't do anything to help him feel more confident. Did it even have any weapons?

"Now Timothy, it won't be any fun without a weapon! Try your wrist plate."

_Well, he _is_ the all-knowing one here._ Trying to keep himself under control, Timmy fiddled with the little panel on his wrist plate. There were a few little buttons, but he wasn't sure what they did. He punched in a few of them, desperately hoping they were useful...

…and a thick, sturdy beam sword ejected from his armored wrist.

Suddenly feeling a great deal more sure of himself, Timmy found the courage to raise his voice. He had a few questions for his 'overlord'.

"Why are you doing this, Anti-Cosmo!? And where are my friends?!"

The response sounded none too intimidated. "It's a seeee-cret!"

Timmy tested the beam sword by slashing the air in front of him. It made a cool _whizzy_ noise. He'd used beam swords before (at least, in his dreams, when Cosmo and Wanda were trying to distract him from his Fairy-Versary party), but never before was he up against such an ultimate threat. 

"Why don't you show yourself?!" Timmy demanded to the empty air around him.

"Cut with the chatter, Timothy! You still have three of my loyal subjects to defeat before you earn the privileges of talking with me in person! Let's focus on your little deathmatch now, hmmm?"

Timmy sighed, exasperated. He felt… like he were in a video game. And unlike most other kids, he could use that simile truthfully, because he had actually _been_ in a video game once before. With renewed vigor, he made his way across the arena, focusing on the first of his masked opponents.

"As soon as these three are toast, you'd better let my godparents and girlfriend go!"

"But Timothy, would I really have any other option?" Anti-Cosmo's disembodied voice sounded very sure of itself. 

The boy suddenly felt surrounded. There were three enemies stationed around him, and an all-powerful overlord of black magic hidden somewhere within the rafters. He was just a thirteen-year old with a beam sword. 

But really, now, how many thirteen-year olds get to fight evil with a beam sword?!

With a crazed battle cry, Timmy leaped at the first of his masked enemies. With the posture and grace of an avid gamer with at least fourteen first-person shooters, he expertly swung the sword around on his wrist, distracting his opponent with the technique of a master.

"Are you making the right choice, Timothy?!" Anti-Cosmo's mocking voice inquired of him.

"Duh."

"Are you _sure_?"

Timmy ignored the tyrant's monstrous voice (so it wouldn't become distraction), and without hesitation, plunged the glowing edge of the sword into the ninja-like enemy's black suit. He felt not a hint of remorse as his opponent fell to the ground in a bloodied heap. Maybe it was just the heat of battle, but Timmy seemed to ignore the fact that the enemy had not even attempted to fight back.

It had been surprisingly easy.

Timmy quickly turned his head, a new flame of vengeance surfacing in his veins. He caught a glimpse of the second of the three villains attempting to hover away from the scene.

Scared of Timmy's amazing beam sword sk1llz? Trying to hide?

"Oh, no you don't!"

The metal-plated bodysuit seemed to give him some kind of additional energy that he never noticed before. Timmy effortlessly closed the gap between them, bounding from platform to platform, with only thoughts of vengeance running through his mind…

The short, floating black trooper saw that it was being trailed, and promptly picked up the pace. But Timmy only quickened his leaps until he was within the enemy's range.

_WHIZZZZZ-OOOMM!_

The beam sword worked its wonders once more. The second opponent had fallen.

"You're not doing so shabby, Timothy… Although, that's assuming that your intentions are to _kill _those soldiers of mine." Anti-Cosmo sounded like someone with a dirty little secret.

"It's no use trying to distract me. You know I… I love Cosmo, Wanda, and Trixie… and I'm not going to give up." Timmy didn't know how virtuous it was supposed to sound, but he did an okay job.

"Your loss."

_What a psychopathic nutjob. _Timmy tried not to let Anti-Cosmo's taunts get to him as he searched the arena for the last enemy. Finally, he saw him/her/it, in the middle of the arena, leaping from platform to platform stealthily and with carefully-planned precision. 

He imagined the last one would be more of a threat than the other two.

Readying his trusty beam sword, the teenaged godchild leapt into the fray, preparing to strike. The last, ninja-esque enemy only kept its distance, crouched on its knees in a defensive stance. It did nothing to attack.

"These henchmen of yours are pathetic." Timmy shouted to Anti-Cosmo (wherever he was). He couldn't help himself.

"I don't find that offensive at all." 

Ignoring the dictator's last comment, Timmy closed in on his opponent, who promptly began to back away. The boy only continued in his pursuit, hoping to get the adversary pinned against a corner.

The shadow troopers were total pushovers.

Timmy swung his uber-cool beam sword, slashing the air in front of him, missing the shadow trooper by a quarter of an inch. Adrenaline surging, he tried again, but no progress was made. The last one was too agile.

But he wasn't worried, because they were almost to a corner of the stadium.

"Aren't you going to try and fight back?" Timmy demanded. He was amazed as the words passed through his mouth; he assumed he was just shocked from how easy it had been to destroy the trooper's two comrades.

_Whump!_ The shadow trooper, in a moment of confusion, tripped over itself and toppled into the dark corner of the arena. It was trapped, defenseless, doomed.

"Really, Anti-Cosmo, that was too easy."

Timmy raised his beam sword, preparing for the final blow. He had the trooper cornered on its back, and there was nowhere it could go…

…But in the pressure of the moment, and probably as a result of all the action, a black veil fell from the ninja-like enemy's face… Revealing two mascara'd human eyes.

Timmy's own eyes widened in shock, and he desperately tried to stop the descent of his beam sword. But it kept its momentum and kept going… as if his hands had minds of their own. 

_WHUMP-ZZZING._

The beam sword made a swift downward cut, bringing the last shadow trooper out of its misery. Timmy stared, in disbelief, for a few seconds, before he fell to his knees and began to quiver in silence. 

"You lost, Timothy. Boo-hoo for you!"

The boy's desperate sobs wracked the stadium as he realized what he'd done.

--

A/N: The last two (possibly one) chapter(s) shall be posted in time. Patience, my friend.


	9. A Horrible Blazing

Author's Note - I'm gonna finish! Yes I am! Lookit me go! I am updating! Wh00t! Lookit me go! I'm about to finish! Just one more chapter after this one! I'm so happy.

--

Chapter Nine - A Horrible Blazing

--

Timmy Turner sat on his knees, weeping. He didn't even try and get a grip on reality as several horrific phrases ran through his head, again and again and again:

_Timmy the murderer. Foolish Timmy, the reckless. Worthless Timmy. Timmy, responsible for the fate of the planet._

He knew it wasn't really his fault. But unlike everyone else in the world, he'd actually had at least a sliver of a chance of saving humanity. 

"I know you've never been one for games, Timothy. You see, I'd been observing your behavior from my former prison in Anti-Fairyworld. This is only the latest and greatest in a terrible streak of losing, eh?"

The sky wavered and shifted, as did the overall environment. Timmy's head shot upright, and he found himself kneeling in front of his house. He reached up to touch his forehead. The helmet was gone. He was out of his battle gear.

"You see, the only way you possibly could've won the game would be by destroying that beam sword. See, if you had looked at it harder, you would've noticed that the answer was actually _engraved_ in the handle! I suppose you've never been one for attentiveness, either."  

Anti-Cosmo poofed down at eye-level with Timmy. He had reverted back to his smaller, less noticeable form, possibly so as not to attract so much attention (though it's not like it mattered- he was already capable of controlling the world).

"Take a good look around you, Timothy. This is the last you will ever see of your home. It's also the last thing your _home_ will ever see. Though you lost the game, I'm rewarding you a handsome consolation prize. You will be the last living human being ever to walk this planet!"

And just like that, Timmy was surrounded in a glowing (pink) bubble. He desperately struggled against it, but the air inside the bubble was thick and dense, like gelatin, and it was a huge strain against his muscles just to try and move.

"Don't bother flailing about. You'll just be wasting your energy." 

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand. Though it was the normal, natural size of a default wand, within it coursed a horrific amount of dark magical power.

"Currently, all the black magic ever shed, ever created, ever to exist… lies within this very wand," The tyrant drawled. "It looks ordinary enough, doesn't it?"

Timmy, having long run out of tears, simply glared at his captor through hateful eyes.

"Don't be such a bad sport. Winning _usually_ isn't everything. Though I suppose it is in this case." The anti-fairy concentrated. A huge summon of black magic began visibly flowing through his wand, little azure sparks dancing upon its surface. "This will be the most magnificent sight in the history of this pathetic planet, and you will have the front-row seat."

The wand now began to quiver. A huge BLAST of powerful ambience rippled through the air, toppling street signs and causing small cars to collapse in upon themselves. It made a very loud, but very vacant sound. Poor Timmy couldn't cover his ears, still trapped in that protective bubble, surrounded by nearly-solid air.

"Now that we've warmed up… Here comes the finale!"

This time, the star-end of the wand became enameled with brilliant, cool purple flame. One by one, the houses lining the street were set ablaze with fires of matching, dark aquatic hues. A few muffled human screams were heard, but they lasted only a few short seconds. Timmy figured it must not have been ordinary fire.

Suddenly, his heart stopped beating as he realized that the approaching purple fire was only a few yards away from his own! 

"No!" He managed to choke, though his breath was still caught in his throat. "You can't do this!"

As much as Anti-Cosmo loved to talk, he decided to ignore Timmy right then, of all times. With a smug smirk on his face, he watched as house by house began to burn.

Now, only one house stood between the Turner residence, and the horrible purple fire. That one house, the one next door to Timmy's own, shortly became the next victim to the deadly blaze.

Suddenly, Mr. Turner's head could be seen poking out the side window. Timmy nearly fainted. _Dad?_ "Hey, honey! The Dinklebergs just went up in flame!" 

_Doesn't he have the faintest clue? _Timmy tried to send him some kind of telepathic message. _You're next, dad! What are you doing!? You and mom have to get out of there!_

It was too late. The doom-bringing purple fire completely engulfed the house Timmy had come to know as his own. His own desperate cry muffled out that of his parents'. 

"No!" He sobbed, his voice broken. "Noooo…!" He could hardly believe it.

After his own house was burnt in the purple blaze, the fire suddenly caught on to every other building in the area, as if the suspenseful one-by-one method had lost its usefulness. Violet fumes rose above the city and melted into the clouds like a wispy blanket of smoke. The sun was completely blocked from view, casting a depressive shadow upon the world below.

"The destruction of your city. Nothing more to see here." 

Anti-Cosmo raised a finger. Instantly, Timmy's protective bubble rose into the air to float side-by-side with the evil pixie. The two floated upwards into the sky, until many of the neighboring cities (like Brightsburg) were laid out like a map before them.

"And now, to spread the fun a little more."

Those neighboring cities now glowed with purple. They were undoubtedly encased in the same destructive fire that birthed from Dimmsdale.

"Are you enjoying this, Timothy? You should. Besides myself, no one has a better view than you do, right now."

"…I… hate you."

"That's what I was going for. Which is why I'm going to make the experience a little bit livelier for you yet."

A brief flicker sparked from Anti-Cosmo's mighty wand. Suddenly, a searing pain in Timmy's head made him yelp in anguish. A transformation was taking place within his mind. The boy was now capable of seeing everything in the world at the same time, through a twisted, complicated chain of metamorphosis made possible only by magic.

"This new ability of yours is going to make you very confused, and give you, quite possibly, the _worst_ headache ever suffered by humankind. But the experiences you are about to witness will be amazing."

With one last, definitive blast from the all-powerful wand, the entire world became engulfed with the deathly waves of lavender flames. Detailed depictions from every place in the world, that clouded Timmy's mind like trillions of high-definition TV sets, became enameled with that horrible purple hue. The unbearable pain, like nausea from too much action, came like its own foul burning through the boy's head. He cried out with agony, but he couldn't even hear himself, because of the thorough sound of burning that constantly raced through his mind. A wall-high pair stereo speakers on full blast was nothing in comparison. 

"STOP! PLEASE!" He screamed, but the sound only echoed back to him, bouncing off the walls of that bubble shield once more. He wished it wasn't there, so he would be free to plummet to the Earth and get everything over with once and for all.     

But as those words were uttered, the burning suddenly stopped. Timmy realized, to his immense relief, that he was once again capable only of seeing what was in front of him. But he still had a headache to rival brain surgery.

He was floating out above the atmosphere, a little into space, with Anti-Cosmo, still protected by the bubble. He looked down upon the Earth. The purple was gone, but the entire world was a charred black. Not even any water was left. He suspected it must've evaporated super-quick as a result of the scorching temperature. After all, it was supernatural fire, resulting from a large concentration black magic.

"I want you to pause and reflect. You are the last remaining specimen of the human race." Anti-Cosmo boomed. His pale blue face was twisted into a sneer as he looked upon his lowly captive. "How do you feel?"

"I… I-I can't believe… anything anymore. I don't even think I'm alive right now."

"If I were to ask you that same question ten minutes from now, the answer you just gave me would be true. But I assure you that for the present time and moment, you are indeed very much alive." 

Timmy heaved a gloomy sigh, staring down at this burned planet with remorse. It was all his fault. "…Can't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"You can't just rush into these things, Timothy. I'd like to get to know you first, and find out what it's like knowing that you've let everyone you care about down. Letting them _die_." 

Timmy glared up at him. "I can't believe you. You, of all people, should know how that feels already. You killed your own _wife_ just so you could have a little more magic for your arsenal. I didn't think anyone was possible of sinking to such a level." 

Anti-Cosmo recoiled in obvious discomfort, and Timmy knew he had struck a weak chord. 

"I think that as soon as you destroy everyone, you're going to realize that it really wasn't worth it."  

Anti-Cosmo managed to regain his composure in time to counter his reply. "And I'm going to listen to someone who's thirteen."

Timmy stared down at his feet. He didn't know what made him keep talking. It was as if forces unknown were controlling his voice. "I admit I've made… enough mistakes in my life… and that I'm not always right. Heck, I'm wrong more than half of the time. But I know for certain this is true: In less than an hour, you're going to be miserable."

The overlordly pixie simply floated there in silence. The boy's words pierced him deeply, but instead of remorse, they only made him angry. He no longer had any kind of desire to keep Timmy Turner around. 

"You're making a big mistake." The boy pressed on. "I think-"

"That's _it!" _the tyrant roared. "I tire of you."

Timmy's voice stopped abruptly, as if the breath had been forced out of his throat. He found himself plummeting through the atmosphere, Anti-Cosmo at his side. They raced past the clouds, through the ozone layer, and past hundreds of feet of blank air before reaching the ground in a matter of seconds. They were on Timmy's street once more, directly in front of his house.

Three bodies lay, motionless, in his front lawn, and they had definitely not been there before.

_Cosmo, Wanda, and Trixie!?_

"You'll be joining them soon enough!"

There was no drama, no horrible scream, or even any kind of warning. _Snap!_ Timmy was gone, with absolutely no effort on Anti-Cosmo's behalf. He fell at his friends' side, but after that, no further movement was made. There was nothing. Complete, total silence.

Anti-Cosmo took a pleased look around the area. Houses reduced to nothing but smoldering piles of rubble. A toppled street sign. In the distance, you could barely make out the few bricks that remained of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome.

The entire world was a stained and bloody battlefield, with only one survivor.

"I did it." He breathed, letting it soak in for a while. "I SUCCEEDED! The fairies and the humans! They're all stone DEAD! Isn't this great, dear?"

Anti-Cosmo turned his head gleefully, expecting to see his wife's immensely dorky but loyal disposition, either eating a sandwich with her feet, or… eating something else with her feet.

There was nothing.

"They're all gone." He muttered in realization. He finally had control of the world… both worlds, actually. But now that he did, he felt… strangely…

Sick. Sick to the pit of his massive, overlordly stomach.

"Well, there's still the Yugopotamians to wreak havoc upon!" He concluded after a minute of thinking. Yes, brilliant! They could still be brutally, morbidly tortured!

_'Oh, wait a minute. They'd love that.'_

Subconsciously, his eyes traveled to the mangled bodies of Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Trixie, that lay strewn across each other on the floor.

"I should be delighted. I destroyed true love. Crushed it like… a saltine cracker…"

'Blast! There's no one around to marvel at my ingenious sense of word play…' 

"Of course there's a positive side to this destruction! I've finally gotten my revenge!"

It was a cold, empty revenge. Hollow, unsatisfying. Not even a couple trustworthy lackeys to converse with.

"I could just revive all of the Anti-Fairies…" 

This statement dropped like a rock. He knew the Anti-Fairies all hated him. He was sure that even Anti-Wanda would never be able to forgive him.

Looking back, though, he realized…

Before he spoke carnage, he had been their great leader. They all looked up to him, respected him. He felt like he was needed.

Now, he was the sole inhabitant of both Fairyworld and Earth. He felt like an oddball. Like a social reject. Like a loner.

"I'm speaking crazy talk! This is what I've been dreaming of, and I've finally achieved! WHY AM I STILL SO MISERABLE?!" He demanded at the empty sky. There weren't even any birds to lighten the mood. It truly was a dead world.

The darkened fairy had gotten his wish.

"This seems like a dreadful price to pay now that I've finally achieved my dream." He muttered to himself. "Total misery, and not even a few lowly subjects to order around. It's clear I can't stay here... But I've finally achieved world conquest. Do I really have to give it up?"

In an ironic way, the silence that answered him only confirmed that question. _Yes. I guess I really do._

_--_

A/N: One chapter remains. Then I will be done! Laaaa~ 


	10. The End of the End

Author's Note - Could it be? Another update? o0 Yes! As of today, I am done with this fic! Wh00t!

--

Chapter Ten - The End of the End

--

A silence reigned over Dimmsdale. The only sound was the beeping and sputtering of the few cars still sauntering about the streets. It was very, very early. Few people were awake.

And a certain twelve, soon to be thirteen-year-old boy had set his alarm for just the occasion, for he wanted to be up when the big time came.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_**

Timmy's fist came into rough physical contact with the opposing alarm clock. Yawning groggily, he turned over in a half-asleep state, rubbing his eyes, all events prior to the present forgotten.

"Well, Timmy's still asleep." Wanda pointed out as Cosmo rambled something about the importance of cheese factories to the country's national identity. The two of them had also just woken up, only a few minutes before the alarm ringing. She looked her husband in the eyes irritably. "Look, sweetie, don't get he impression that your strange interest in cheeses is annoying me in _any_ way, but…" 

"You're hinting at something, aren't you, lambchop?" Cosmo inquired, interrupting Wanda's request. "Oh! So I suppose cheddar and mozzarella just aren't good enough for you! Is that it?!"

"Pipe down, guys, I'm trying to sleep." Timmy mumbled without comprehending anything they were saying. He flung the pillow over his ears, trying to block out the sound.

"You know, I think I really like coconut pie, too." Cosmo continued, ignoring Timmy altogether. "…Oh! And bagels! Especially the little ones with the pizza sauce and-"  

"WAKE UP, SPORT!" Wanda yelled, tired of waiting. Cosmo's prattle was driving her out of her mind.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Timmy sat up in bed immediately, eyes wide. Wanda could really elevate her voice when she wanted to. 

"Well, Cosmo? Isn't there anything you'd like to say to Timmy?" Wanda asked. 

Cosmo thought for a moment. "Not really." 

"You sure?"

"Uh… Good morning?"

"No! I mean, considering what day it is?"

"GAH! Is it Father's Day already?! I'll get the net!"

"NO! Look at the calendar!"

Timmy stared at his godparents uneasily. "What _is_ today, Wanda? Thursday? I can't seem to remember." He rubbed his eyes and focused on the calendar again. "Huh. That's funny. It says today's my birthday, but that can't be right. That was a few weeks ago." 

He sat there in silence for a moment, his eyes gradually getting wider, his memories all flooding back 

"AAH! Where's Anti-Cosmo?! WHAT HAPPENED? Are we still doomed?"  

The two fairies gave each other confused, slightly worried glances, which is unsurprising on Cosmo's behalf but certainly not Wanda's. 

"Uh… It… I-It must've been a bad dream, champ." Wanda stuttered. "Anti-Cosmo's in Anti-Fairyworld with the other Anti-Fairies. You know that. We haven't even seen them since Friday the 13th."

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed. "And it _definitely_ wasn't your birthday two weeks ago. Otherwise, I'd have rotting cake crumbs in my head."

"What are you talking abou-" Timmy paused for a moment. _Maybe… it was all a bad dream. But that means… _It meant Trixie wasn't his girlfriend, and it meant that he never lost Cosmo and Wanda… heck, because I'm out of examples, it meant everything described in the last 9 chapters was completely false. But how was that possible? It all seemed so real… 

Timmy shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense… But… I guess it all was a bad dream…" He chuckled slightly, but it was a hollow laugh, definitely not resulting from amusement. The events he thought he'd suffered were going to haunt his memory forever.  

"We all have nightmares, sport. It's okay." Wanda assured him. "In the meantime… happy birthday!"

With a wave of their wands, a giant birthday cake assimilated out of the sky and landed on the bed beside the pink-hatted lad. With candles that glowed with magical fire, it truly was a sight to see. Unfortunately, it only brought back the terrible memory of those blazing purple fumes. He winced visibly.

"Are you okay, Timmy…?" Wanda asked gently, floating down next to him with concern. Timmy looked up at her, wondering if she truly didn't know what had just happened.

"…Wanda? I'm reliving my thirteen birthday, aren't I?"

The pink-haired pixie sighed, as if his words left a cruel aftertaste. "…Yes. All of the fairies and Jorgen debated for a long time about what to do after Anti-Cosmo resurrected us all and retreated back to his home. We were all worried about the possibility of him rising to power again, so we used a good portion of our magic to strengthen the door between Fairyworld and the Anti-Fairyworld. It would take another three centuries for any amount of black magic to tear it down. As for you…" 

Timmy gazed at her, expectantly.

"…We all know how much pain you've been through. You died. Twice. But worse, you watched, without being able to do anything, as Anti-Cosmo destroyed the ones you cared about. None of us were put through such horrible fates as that."

"What… about the game? I… I was horrible." He stared down at his legs in shame.

"You were fooled. It wasn't a fair game at all. The odds were twisted in his favor. Don't worry about it, sport. Please…"

"But… Why did Anti-Cosmo surrender? He had us all."

"Well… Timmy…" Wanda thought for a moment on how she was going to phrase her reply. "It's… Well, I think it's just… a matter of how lonely he was once the world was deserted."

"He restored the whole world!"

"He returned to his home to be with his kind. I think he saw what he did wrong." Wanda gave a small, sly smile. "Besides, life without a wife is only a blissful wonderland for so long. He must've missed the way his life used to be, and long to have his old existence back."

"_Or_ he could just be even crazier than we thought." Cosmo pointed out. "But what Wanda said sounds better."

"By the way… whatever happened to the Anti-Fairies after the world returned to normal?" Timmy asked. "Did they get locked behind that big barrier again?"

"Well… not EXACTLY… See, the giant locked-up space behind the barrier is called Anti-Fairyworld, but it's really a very dull place indeed. There isn't anything there at all. It shouldn't even be called Anti-Fairyworld. So, we fairies created a parallel universe, for the Anti-Fairies to live."

"We called it, the 'Parallel Universe for the Anti-Fairies to live.'" Cosmo pointed out helpfully. "But some people just like to call it 'Anti-Fairyworld', because it replaced the old one."

"Now, there's an Anti-Timmy, too! And the Anti Cosmo and Wanda are _his_ fairy godparents." Wanda added.

"Does that mean he has a babysitter who's sweet, caring, and nice?" Timmy asked.

"Exactly."

"Darnit, he's lucky. Anyway… I'm… so glad that you guys are back." The boy enveloped his godparents in a bear hug. "I was afraid I'd never see you again. Cosmo, life's just not the same without your idiocy, dude." 

Cosmo's eyes watered up. "Aww, thanks Timmy! That's the nicest thing anyone besides Wanda's ever said to me!"

"And, Wanda?" Timmy turned to her. "Thanks. For everything. I think the whole reason I survived this mess was off the support I always get from you."

Wanda hugged him back, her eyes shut tight. "Anytime, sport." 

Timmy chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I love you guys… But today is _my _day, and I have to get to school. I'm glad this crazy mess is over. Now, if you'll just wave your wands and dress me in my normal, cool attire, I'll be on my way. You guys can be my hip-hop medallions again, and accompany me as I receive countless praise for making it to my thirteenth year of life!"

"There's one way of putting it!" Cosmo said, grinning.

Wanda, however, looked unsure. "Well, uh… You see, sport… There's something else we gotta tell you." She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck with her wand. "See… Today's your thirteenth birthday. You're reliving it, as you've already figured out. Everything that happened after it is gone. Meaning, you still have us, but… only for… one final day."

Timmy's face fell in seconds. His world seem to come crashing down all at once.

"You're… not serious."

"I'm afraid… we are. Look, Timmy, out of all the godchildren we've ever had, you're the only one who's ever treated us as your best friends. Being your godparents was the coolest experience Cosmo and I have ever had. About us leaving… We don't want this any more than you do, but this time comes for everyone, and you have to learn to accept it."  

"Well… at least… I'll get to have one more day… with you guys…" Timmy murmured, his voice quiet and his speech impaired with the choking of his throat. "I just can't believe… I'm losing you for real…"

_=NUCLEAR POOF!=_

"NEITHER CAN I." Jorgen boomed, glaring down upon Cosmo and Wanda with anger. "You two have messed up one too many times. This puts the icing on the cake of your noticeable history of failures as fairy godparents! You know what that means?"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other nervously.

"A verbal reprimanding?" Wanda offered.

"A cookie?" Cosmo guessed.

"Try 3,000 years at the Fairy academy, puny fairies! Your countless failures disgust me, and everyone in Fairyworld!" Jorgen thundered, glowering at the three. "You knew this was coming, it should not be a surprise. I'll be taking you away now!"

"Wait a minute! You can't do that!" Timmy's cried, as he pointed an accusing yet trembling finger up at the massive fairy.

"GASP!" Cosmo and Wanda exclaimed simultaneously.

"It may be their final day with me, but there's still 6 hours and 32 minutes until my thirteen birthday officially begins." Timmy pointed out. "You can't take them away from me like this!"

"What makes you so sure, tiny, completely irresponsible human boy?!" Jorgen bent down to be at eye level with his opposition. "You know, once I wipe you of your memories, it won't seem like much of a tragedy at all."

"But putting them back in the Fairy academy isn't what they deserve! It's mostly my fault. I'm the one who… who failed to defeat Anti-Cosmo. And… I did some pretty bad things."

"Ridiculous! From where I see it, it looks a lot like ALL OF YOU are to blame! But, you're right in one way. I've changed my mind about the fairy academy. I don't want to put up with both of you for another 3,000 years. Instead…" 

Wanda decided to speak up. "Jorgen, you are aware that we got the Anti-Fairies out of your hair forever..."

"Which means, all the more time to watch your favorite soap operas!" Timmy continued, grinning. 

"AH! You're right! Speaking of which, All My Biceps is on! NO!" Jorgen looked at his watch, eyes wide. "GAH! I must depart! Much as I hate to do this… Timmy Turner, you may keep your godparents, whatever, but on one condition – _DON'T **EVER** BOTHER ME AGAIN!!!!_"

He hit his staff on the ground with a powerful force, and vanished away into thin air.

"Wow. Jorgen went easy on me that time…" Timmy sighed with relief.

"I think he's starting to warm up to you! He knows us very well, you know." Cosmo grinned.

"_I_ think he's just happy to never have to get on our case again. Come on, Cosmo. Let's go be Timmy's 'cool hip-hop medallions' and stay with him while he goes to school, you know, so we can ensure he has a better thirteenth birthday the second time around."

"Oh, I think it'll be better, all right." Timmy agreed. "After all, if I play my cards right, then tomorrow I've got a date with Trixie Tang, and I have a feeling Vicky won't be around to ruin it for me. I hear Yugopotamia's especially _dangerous_ this time of year…" 

--

"How long are you going to stick around, you demented child!?"

It was the shriek of Anti-Mama Cosma, growing sicker of her son by the minute.

"Why can't you be more pleasant and social, like Anti-Wanda? I wish she was _my_ daughter!"

"Silence, mother… Please." Anti-Cosmo felt his eyes strain with pain as he looked over his doomsday blueprints one final time. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Errr… sweet stuff?" Anti-Wanda interrupted his thoughts once again. "How long is you gonna work on that fanshy-panshy doomsday machiner?! You ain't been payin' all that murch attention to meh lately!"

Anti-Cosmo nodded. "Yes, I know dear." And with that, he picked up the blueprints, crumpled them up, and casually tossed them over his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She blinked, and finally spoke up after a long silence. "Errr… You just destroyed your greenprints, yer know that?"

"Well, they're actually called _blueprints_, dearest… and I'm not going to waste any more time slaving over them. I really don't care. A doomsday device isn't what we need. If we Anti-Fairies blew everything up, there'd be nothing left at all. It'd be dreadfully boring. Absolute destruction, to me, sounds like a fate beyond death."

Anti-Wanda blinked. "Gawrsh… Ah didn't understand a word'a that. Was I s'pposed to?"

Her soulmate paused a brief moment to stare at her, awkwardly, before suddenly bursting into laughter. It wasn't evil laughter, just genuinely amused. So none of his wicked, complex plans would ever work out. But at least he had his life back. "_Definitely_ not."

He glanced out the window, wondering what young Timothy was doing, as he watched the other denizens of the Anti-world prank and chide each other, just like they had used to do.

--_End_--

A/N: Sha. I could've done a better job on that last part there, but, uh, I was in a hurry to get done. 


End file.
